Perfection is at Stake: The New Journey
by DETERMINEDPerfectionist
Summary: A year after the mindwipe, a mysterious entity visits Artemis...
1. The Perfect Uninvited Guest

Author's Note: I'm new here, this is my first fic...so if you find any mistakes, give me some consideration. And don't hesitate to give any comments/suggestions, but say them in a nice way. Before I forget; PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, just Cyrenela so far... -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
It's been a year since the mind wipe, Artemis Fowl still hasn't retrieved his memories, though he is trying desperate measures. Artemis paced around his study, trying to organize his thoughts, he can't recall something that's for sure and he's trying to. Butler and Juliet were having their usual walk around the grounds, so he was pretty alone in the house free to dive deep into his thoughts. He would've dived deeper if he didn't see the girl walk down the corridor.

A trespasser? He thought, how could Butler allow this? He exited the room to tell whoever it is to go out.

The girl stopped to look at a portrait of his ancestors.

"Excuse me?" Artemis asked.

She turned around and Artemis gasped at what he saw. Her eyes were the first thing he noticed, they weren't...normal, they displayed the color of dawn, meaning they showed many colors. Her hair laid loosely, colored aqua, at her shoulder. Her face is well defined, rose red lips, thin aqua eyebrows, and a fine shaped nose. She wore a dress, a blue one, which came down her ankles. She wore light blue sandals. She has a fair complexion, no freckles, pimples or whatsoever. In short she looked perfect, too perfect.

"Yes, Master Artemis?" the girl asked him, her voice was soft, like rose petals.

Artemis found himself gaping at her, "W-what?" he stuttered.

She sighed, "You will have questions, and I am sure. Call the Butlers and let's discuss this in your study." Artemis however was still quite unfocused.

The girl sighed once more, and then muttered something under her breath, and she disappeared as if she was never there.

Artemis blinked, now, that was weird...weird? What a very informal word!

What did she say again? Yes, they were to meet at the study. Though still with doubt in his mind he called the Butler through the speaker system wired around the house and grounds. Then, he walked himself to the study, his mind jumping to numerous conclusions of what's going on.

**IN THE STUDY**

When he entered the room, Butler and Juliet were already there standing obediently, waiting for his orders.

After a few moments of silence, Juliet decided to break it. "What did you call us for, Artemis? I was just about to-

"He called you for an important cause, Mistress Juliet, Master Butler...or should I say, Domovoi?" a sweet voice said from nowhere.

Juliet and Butler's bodyguard instincts kicked into action, shielding Artemis from view at any point from this possible surprise attack. A silhouette appeared; slowly it gained a more solid shape and eventually turned into the girl Artemis met before. She shook her hair gently, and then she transfixed her eyes at them.

Artemis brow furrowed in confusion, her eyes were different now, they were gold, or rather, all the shades of yellow...so were her clothes, they were the color of the sun. As soon as she revealed herself, Butler and his sister tensed. She walked towards them smoothly; her feet did not emit any sound on the wooden floor.

"I didn't come for violence, nor will it ever happen." The Butlers weren't quite reassured with her statement. Instead, they crowded around Artemis, glaring daggers at her.

"I could've killed him before," three shocked faces were the result of this. "But I don't want to."

She disappeared from sight, Butler glanced around the room quickly, thinking that she may have jumped or something, which was impossible really for she simply vanished in the air.

"B-butler!" Artemis cried. For some reason, he wasn't in the protective circle of the siblings, and the girl was holding him from behind. Artemis struggled at her grasp, she's just a girl, I can break free from this, he was wrong, and no matter how much he wriggled her grip was as tight as ever.

Butler and Juliet's horrified faces met the girl's eyes, which were now red. So was everything in the shade of blue and yellow before.

"Relax, Master Fowl, I'm just going to help you remember," she whispered in his ear. Artemis feared the worst, in his brain he saw moments of his past Ah, the flashbacks, the moment before death that you see all your good and bad deeds he thought. But, he didn't recognize nor remember all of them, many had this auburn haired girl in it, a centaur, and what seemed like miniature people.

I...remember...he then fell unconscious.

Butler lunged at her as his charge fell limp from her arms; he had to stop himself from falling straight down on the boy for the intruder disappeared once more.

His sister was right behind him when Artemis fell. As Butler was just about to check the boy's condition he heard a thump behind him, turning around he saw Juliet lying on the floor, with the girl just a few inches away from her.

Butler was outraged, first Artemis, the boy he was suppose to protect throughout his life, and then it was Juliet, the only family he had left. With a burst of energy, he took out his Sig Saucer and fired immediately, now, Butler's an incredible marksman, he would've been ashamed if he spared a chance to see where his bullets found a target, but at least he would be satisfied that one found its mark, straight into one of the arms of the girl. Butler expected her to crashed down on her knees and beg, instead, she walked towards him, not showing any knowledge of the fact that one of her body parts were considerably bleeding and wounded.

Her slim finger touched his forehead, and Butler joined his other comrades.

After Butler collapsed, the girl glanced at her shoulder, she had experience with pain before in her training, and actually, it's been a long time since she felt any of the sorts. This wasn't normal; she must find the others, fast.

She looked around the study, no, she exited the room and headed for the lab, ah, here we go, she picked a bandage and messily applied it on her arm, it was quite difficult considering you only have one hand to use. The pain is very intense; her eyes did not approve to shed tears though.

She returned to the study, Artemis and his bodyguards were still in the same position where she left them.

She couldn't just leave them lying on the floor, she waved her hand. As if invisible arms were carrying them, they floated to a couch and sofas on the room.

Now all she had to do was wait.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**  
  
Artemis opened his eyes slowly; his brain recounted the previous events. He frowned he couldn't make head nor tails of this particular event, and he wasn't used to that. He found himself slumped on a chair, I surely wasn't here before, he thought.

He looked around, Butler and Juliet were laid n the sofas, and the girl was looking out the window, now colored light blue. He took this moment to check his friend's condition; Butler and Juliet were fine as far as he could see no physical damage and such. He looked at the girl's direction; she was still looking out of the window, her icy blue eyes twinkled at the light from outside.

He crept silently, behind her, she's off guard, surely I'll be able to fight her, and I've definitely improved since my training sessions with Butler...he thought.

He encircled his right arm around her neck in a flash, while with his left hand he held firm grip on her hands.

She did not react to this, however...even though Artemis was pinning her to the wall, crushing her injured arm on the process. "What I said before, I will say again, I am not here for violence nor will it ever happen."

Artemis didn't heed her, "Whatever you came for, you will fail to get it," he hissed.

"Is that still your motive? After I returned your lost memories of the people, I assumed you would treat me differently," she said softly.

He forgot, most unlike him, then he seemed to come back to his senses...after seeing her bloody arm that is. "You're hurt?" he blurted out.

"As you can plainly see, yes." Artemis gently turned her around and bent over to examine the wound, "The Sig Saucer, from Butler?"

"Ah. Yes, Master Domovoi apparently, he started to have a sort of rampage after you lose consciousness. Started firing bullets everywhere," she replied carelessly.

"Yes, pardon me, but shouldn't you be feeling intense amounts of pain?" Artemis wondered.

"If you were a normal human being, yes. But, I am not normal as you saw earlier."

Normal? What does she mean? Artemis asked in his mind, well that was pretty obvious, disappearing and appearing at will is far from normal. He sighed, from every direction he viewed this situation there was only one solution, "Let's hear your explanation of...everything."  
"Yes, let's," and before Artemis could move an inch, she evaporated into a wisp of smoke. He turned around and saw her touching his sleeping friends, as they slowly awoke.

Butler sprang into action, immediately heading to Artemis, "Who is she? Why'd she return our memories?" he whispered at his employer's ear.

"I don't know, Butler. But I am quite sure that she has not come to do us any harm," he said.

The girl helped Juliet slowly rise to her feet, Butler glared at her threatingly, how does she dare to hold his sister after what she did? She didn't seem to notice, though for she continued what she was doing.  
Juliet stared at her groggily, her eyes crossed. "H-hey, aren't you suppose to have killed us on our sleep or something?"

Artemis and Butler stared at her. "Hey, don't blame me, that's how it goes on all the movies I watched," she shrugged.

"This is not a movie, Mistress, and even if it was, I wouldn't dream of killing anybody when they aren't deserving." The girl said quietly.

"All very well and good, now," Artemis faced this mysterious entity. "We should get started." He then sat himself on one of the leather couches, Butler stood behind him and Juliet by her brother's side.

She sat opposite of Artemis. "Very well, let m compose myself, before we begin." She closed her eyes. Artemis was about to tell her to stop her 'composing and get straight to the point' when the color of light blue gradually changed into shades of yellow, and soon, she was shining like the sun once more.

Artemis spared a glance at his companions and saw them both staring at her, not actually believing of what they're seeing, though Juliet's look seemed more of awe than disbelief.

She opened her now golden eyes, waiting for them to start.

"Let's start with your name," Artemis suggested.

"I am Ana Gram Of 'Fectnoperi," she answered immediately.

"From what country?"

"London"

"Age?"

"Fourteen...in your terms."

Artemis arched a brow, "What do you actually mean?"

"It means that I may look fourteen, and I am considered as one, though I am not."

"Then how old, are you, really?" Juliet butted in.

She didn't answer for a moment, "Considering your life time...14 centuries."

This caused Juliet to stare at her, eyes large as saucers. Butler's mouth was a gaping hole, and Artemis face had a look that was very unusual for him...

Realization dawned, "You're not human?" Juliet stuttered.

She sighed, "I am a human, though with major differences."

"Such as?" Artemis inquired.

"I think you already witnessed an example."

"Ah, yes. Those color changes, may I ask why?"

"You, of course know the meanings of these words; Love, Faith, Hope, Patience, Understanding, Humility, Light, Wisdom, Knowledge, Determination, Unity, Life, Beauty, Kindness, Forgiveness, Heart, Courage, Loyalty, Innocence, Spirit, Magic, Calm, Elegance and Service." The three absently nodded, things weren't really making sense so far.

"When my hair, eyes and clothes color change, I am merely altering the trait and talent I prefer. Light blue is Calm, Love is Magenta red, Faith is Gray, Hope is red, Patience is violet, Understanding is a gentle auburn, Humility is Pink, Light is light, Wisdom is blue violet. Knowledge is gold, Determination is Yellow, Unity is orange, Life is green, Beauty is lavender, Kindness is Blue, Forgiveness is Aqua, Heart is Dawn, Courage is brown, Loyalty is yellow green, Forgiveness is olive green, Innocence is White, Spirit is a ghostly white, Magic is silver, Elegance is Black, and Service is sepia."

Artemis remembered every single detail, the might come in handy later.

"What if, none?"

She looked at him squarely, "Then, it is my true appearance...and..."

"What?" Butler demanded.

"Something else," she said mysteriously.

"What- Juliet started.

"Perfect." Artemis simply said.

"Eh?" Butler and his younger sibling said in unison.

"She is Perfect, or rather, Perfection."

"Are you sure you're alright Artemis? I mean, you're not falling for her? Right?"

This made Artemis glare at Juliet for the comment. "No," he said firmly. "Look at her name," he said as he took a pen and paper writing the word; Ana Gram Of 'Fectnoperi. Butler and Juliet leaned forward, while Ana held an amused expression as she observed the mastermind.

"Ana Gram, is actually anagram, formed when jumbling the letters of any word or name," Ana had a smile on her lips.

"Anagram of..." he scribbled on the paper. "Perfection." He finished.

They stared at her, "You're Perfect?"

"Yes," she said, smiling an innocent smile.

"But, like, nobody's perfect..." Juliet stammered.

"Ah, but I am no nobody," she replied. "My real name is Cyrenela Arlene Perfecto'," she said sweetly, a smile on her face.

Her yellowy presence changed into sepia, represents service, Artemis reminded himself. "At your humble service," she added calmly.

Artemis finally returned to his usual composed state, "Why are you here?"

For the first time since their meeting he recognized grief in her bright eyes, "I need your help."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Why? If you're Perfect, can't you solve about any of your problems?"

She nodded, "Yes, but..." Artemis waited for her answer patiently.

"It's fading," she sighed.

"You're saying?" Artemis asked, unable to understand.

"I'm loosing my Perfection," she said flatly.

Artemis considered this for a moment then he said, "This problem of yours does not concern me in any way."

She laughed mirthlessly, "It concerns you whether you like it or not, if it doesn't then I should never have come to you."

"How does your fate concern me?"

"My fate concerns everyone, but...for now it concerns you greatly," she smiled bitterly.

"How, actually?" Artemis asked. "Let me start at the very beginning," she looked at Artemis who nodded.

"During the time of Eden, Adam and Eve knew nothing of Good and Evil, until they ate from the Tree of Knowledge that is. That started sin...or evil. You would've thought that, since then, there is no more as you would have called, perfection, for evil has sprouted because of man. But, the Lord had other plans; he gave life to another being, a child which he took in his personal care."

"I personally thought that the stories in the Bible, concerning the creation, were mere literature. Seeing that man came to be because of evolution from simpler life forms," Artemis mused, not believing a word she had said.

"Ah, but, Master Fowl. In every story there is truth, and..." she raised her own brow, "Do you not think that God is real?"

"Is there proof?"Artemis countered testily.

"What more proof do you need? We wouldn't exist if it weren't for Him." Artemis snorted; the girl seemed to be very religious.

"Please, continue your story."

"He kept the child with Him as he looked over his people, sharing the information he knew, giving it knowledge of everything. He did not send the child to a family, for He knew that doing so will cause His teachings to it to be a waste. The Good Lord taught it to Love, to be Faithful, to never loose Hope, to have Patience, to be Understanding, to be Humble, to give Light, to practice Wisdom, to share Knowledge, to never loose Determination, to practice Unity, to respect Life, to admire Beauty, to be Kind, to be Forgiving, to have a warm Heart, to be Courageous, to be Loyal, to remain Innocent, to have Spirit, to use Magic, to be always Calm, to be of Service, and to practice Elegance." She paused for breath.

"Why?" Butler found himself asking.

"He saw what lay ahead, he saw it was not good, he wanted to change that future," Cyrenela said grimly.

"How bad is it?"

"I don't need to answer that," she said flatly. "Very well, the child stayed with him, watching the people below, when, at last evil began to spread. In fact it was more abundant than good; He needed someone to guide His people, to bring them back on the right path."

"The child?" Juliet had her hands on her jaw, as if listening to an amazing bedtime story.

"He thought of that, yes, but the time wasn't quite right. So he sought of those who still kept in line. They did well, but as human life goes, they die eventually. So he will choose another one. But the same thing will happen, humans just don't live forever. Finally at the dawn of the 7th century he made a choice to finally send the child."

"So even the Lord makes mistakes, He could've sent it earlier, seeing the results would be better," Artemis commented coldly.

"He doesn't make mistakes, he's perfect. It only happens that the time has been right," she snapped. Artemis scowled at her.

Ignoring Artemis' behavior, she continued, "He put the child in the care of a religious couple, since that would be the best choice if he wanted it to be unmarked of sin. Like a normal person she grew, but unlike a normal person, she is immortal, and she can do...things that a normal person can't do. The couple considered themselves blessed of having such a special child who did not, even once gave them grief. But, of course, they themselves have their lives limited; therefore, they left their only child in the care of a distant relative, which happens to be a crime lord. Auster' se Fole'e."

"Wait a minute, Auster' se Fole'e is my ancestor," Artemis said, surprised by this twist.

Cyrenela smiled at him warmly, "I know, let me continue. Everything seemed fine, Auster' kept his criminal activities secret. Until he told her that is, he wanted to keep his descendants rich, as he was, but he wanted them to gain their riches to less than legal procedures. This is how the Fowl Empire started; every descendant on the line is bound to his pledge. But she disagreed, she was good, not bad, and joining this is disgusting to her. Auster' grimly turned to his own child; though he would have preferred his adopted one over him he had no choice. His son gladly took over his father's throne, once, he asked for a favor from his adopted sister, which is Knowledge. She couldn't refuse, that's the source of your amazing mind, Master Artemis," she gave him a small smile.

Artemis sat, awespired by his own family's past.

"The Lord called her; He kept sending her to retrieve His people from darkness. So, she left her family behind. They kept this for some time, until the girl showed signs of sadness. He saw this and decided to give her company, which were Love, Faith, Hope etc., but they were more than mere company, he linked them to her fate. They were like her strength, her life...they helped her in her various mission,"

"You're her right? You're the child." Juliet questioned.

"Yes, I am." She replied. "What you're listening to now is my life story."

"Madam?" Butler said.

"Yes, Master Domovoi?"

"I was just you see the angels in heaven?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes, but not anytime...you're wondering if I've seen your uncle, are you not?" she replied sweetly. Butler nodded.

"Yes, I've seen him, a very good man. He tells me that he expects you to exceed his expectations," Cyrenela assured.

"Oh," came Butler's reply.

"Continue with your story," Artemis suggested. "Things were good, until now...Satan has made counterparts of us," she sorrowfully said. "Cruelty, Chaos, Death, Torture...so many. He made them seek my friends and...do things with them, I'm not sure what exactly, but when I try to contact them they are there...but they don't respond. They hid them all, I need to save them for we're bound together, I become weaker and weaker every time they are mistreated, and because...they're my only true friends...the only ones who completely understand me, the only ones who bear no thought to use me for what I am capable of..."lines sadness were creased on her face, but it did not lessened her ethereal beauty.

Artemis was suddenly interested for once. "What are you exactly capable of doing?"

Cyrenela gave him a suspicious look before answering, "Well, is it safe to tell you? Could you be trusted?"

"Madam Perfecto, you should be very well aware that I am needed in this, and if I don't receive my share of information and needs, you won't get anything from me," he smirked evilly.

Cyrenela sighed. "I suppose this is what I could expect of you. After all you did to the LEP. Very well, let's see," she tapped her chin for a moment. "Let's just say; anything, as long as no one is to be harmed, or if a situation is dire."

"Could you prove this?" Artemis asked.

"Actually, yes. What do you have in mind?" she asked though she already knew what.

Artemis pretended to think about it, "How about...double my family's fortune?"

Butler and Juliet stared at him; the Fowl's fortune is already bloated for all they know. What else if you double it?

She sighed deeply, Artemis seemed never to change. "Access your account," she ordered.

Artemis went to one of his numerous computers, accessing the net he went to his account, so far it held 7 657 430 982 euros. And that was only his account.

"Before I bend to your wishes, have you ever helped a person just because of mere kindness?" she said quietly.

Artemis froze, come to think of it he's answer is no.

Cyrenela looked at him grimly. "You need not answer, I know."

Artemis glared at her, "Then why'd you ask?"

"You wouldn't understand," she simply said.

When Artemis turned back to face his computer it was doubled; from 7 657 430 982 euros it became 15 314 861 964. Artemis' jaw dropped something that rarely happened in any occasion.

He turned back at the innocent visitor to see she was smiling. "What-why-how?" he stammered.

Juliet and Butler who had never seen him tongue tied came closer to look at the screen, even though they don't usually mind their employer's account, they are quite completely sure that it was nothing like those big numbers on the screen, and seconds later, they themselves were jabbering like Artemis though in a less elegant manner.

Cyrenela gracefully held a hand up to signal silence, they complied. "The sources of my powers are from living beings, but they are measured and strengthened by that living being's morals are. If the ones I am to dedicate my capabilities are angelic, my powers are at their strongest, if they aren't they're at their weakest. You see, it all depends on who I am to help."

"Err..." Juliet started; she gave a worried glance at Artemis. "Don't be offended or anything, Artemis," Artemis raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Well, Artemis isn't quite angelic, you know. So...how'd you do it?"

Cyrenela smiled warmly at our young criminal mastermind. "You'd be quite surprised of his morals."

Artemis shifted uneasily on his seat, and then cleared his throat before either Juliet or Butler's stare could yield results. The two looked away immediately.

"Why would you need my assistance? You're fairly doing well on your own."Artemis asked.

She sighed. "You and your family are my last relatives...without my companions turning to you is the best I could think of-

"Wait a minute," Juliet said suddenly. "What do you mean 'relatives'?"

"You might have wondered why the Fowls are quite gifted, especially Artemis. When I was born through my mother and father, God gave them and all their relatives a gift of some sort. It was to make you prosper, but when my brother asked for a favor, your knowledge exceeded average levels. I am forever bound to you by blood."

"That's all?"

She shook her head gently. "You're in the prophecies and...you're my only hope."

There was an uneasy silence. "What prophecies?"

She looked out the window, the sun was setting. "What I have seen...when I lived with your ancestor."

Artemis tried to calm himself, the buzzing in his head was very disturbing, as if the information it's receiving cannot be processed well.

"What would I get from all this?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "What you're about to take part in is immeasurable in value...so, anything that comes in your mind."

Artemis didn't think about it twice, "I want you, to serve me."

The two Butlers gaped at the two youths; they expected the girl to attempt an act of violence for Artemis' price. She did the exact opposite. "It seems my future can't be changed, fine."

"You mean you've seen your future?" Juliet gaped at her. "Yes, seen and read. I remember it like yesterday...I was just about to be sent down to earth from the heavens, there were a few prophets there chanting;  
  
_"The greatest threat of thy people and their magic _

_Will be needed for the future to continue _

_For the one living in fire has done a trick _

_That Perfection alone cannot meet_

_  
  
Tis human is Fowl _

_Not a bird, but a human with an eternal frown _

_But when given a chance thy can change _

_To a better person none can replace_

_  
  
A price will be paid for the plea of help _

_Something that is not always shared _

_Perfection itself is at stake _

_When tis human asks for the pay"  
_  
She enunciated this clearly, her voice were like bells, ringing for man to attend mass.  
  
Butler and Juliet weren't quite good at riddles and prophecies. But of course, Artemis is.

"I am the greatest threat of the People, the one living in fire is Satan," he faced Cyrenela. "You are referred to as Perfection. Fowl is very obvious, and so is that eternal frown...what I don't quite understand is the line; "But when given a chance thy can change To a better person none can replace"  
  
"It's quite obvious too; it says you'll change for the better." Cyrenela said.

Artemis decided not to comment. "The price to be paid for the plea of help from me is something that is no always shared...Perfection is at stake..." he turned to her. "I understand about the pay, but what does 'Perfection is at stake mean?"

She gazed at him with deep cool eyes, and with a hint of sadness she said, "I may or may not make it out alive. Even things that are perfect can die, if something kills them that is."

"Have you seen who?"

"Yes, but there is nothing I can do, there is nothing anyone can do. When I call upon the vision it cuts off, we'll only know when the time comes."

Artemis stood up and walked towards the door. "You may stay here while we plan our move, I might even protrude certain advantages."

When Artemis was out of sight, Butler showed signs of concern.

"Madam?"

"Hmm?"

Butler looked at her messy bandaged arm. "Would you like me to clean that?"

She smiled at him serenely. "Yes, very much. Thank you."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Author;s Note:

As I said before I'm new, but I know flames are bad...please critisise me in a nice way! And give me tips/suggestions/comments, that way, I'll be able to improve my weak spots! Thankyou!


	2. We Meet at Last

Author's Note: Cyrenela will be a Mary-Sue in the early chapters only, but as the story progresses she will change...Why? Keep in touch to find out! READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl and his friends

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**The Next Day**

Artemis sat on the dining table, his brow furrowed. The plan he had given so much thought about was, as usual, perfect. But they would need fairy assistance, which was going to be hard to get.

"Problems, Master Fowl?" said a sweet voice.

Artemis looked up. Cyrenela stood at the doorway, wearing an auburn nightgown. Artemis gaped absently.

"Madam..." he said dully.

"Yes," she replied innocently.

"Could you please change your clothes?"

She raised her eyebrow as if this was a ridiculous request. "Is there anything wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"N-no, you just make me feel..." He was spared from saying the word uncomfortable by Butler and Juliet entering the room.

He almost sighed in relief, fortunately he managed to resist. He glanced at them for a second, and when he turned back, he was surprised.

Cyrenela had changed her clothing, not to mention her aura. Now, she wore a skirt just above her knees, a sleeveless Polo shirt, and high heeled shoes. Her hair, which was laid loose before, is now placed on a high ponytail. And now, she represented Elegance, she wore all her garments with the color black.

Business is definitely around the atmosphere. Artemis and the others sat themselves, and waited for the boy to start.

"I have a plan, but there's a problem in getting the resources."

Cyrenela nodded and smiled, "Ah, so that's what was bothering you earlier."

"Yes," he hesitated a bit. "We need the help of the People, more accurately, the LEP."

Butler did not even tried to have second thoughts. "You know, Artemis. That what we need is extremely-

"Perfectly possible," Cyrenela stated.

Butler and Artemis stared at her, while Juliet, unfortunately...isn't sure of what's going on.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, let's just say I know them...and they know me," she paused. "In a special kind of way."

Artemis was about to ask more questions but she said, "I will try to persuade our underground friends, I'll be back in a few hours." She then stood up.

Artemis sneered, "And how do you think are you going to Haven?"

She peered at him, her black eyes lightening, until it turned into silver, representing magic. "By my own ways."

She morphed into an animal, a silver wolf. The others were quite astounded. The wolf's appearance was surreal, but Cyrenela's eyes never seem to change, it still presented a wise and deep appearance. The figure nimbly jumped out of the open window, Artemis and the Butlers rushed towards it, at the light of the moon, they saw her silver figure running of into the distance until it completely disappeared.

"Why hadn't I thought of that?" Artemis uttered.  
  
**Haven**

"CAPTAIN SHORT!" bellowed the LEP's one and only commander, Julius Root.

Holly clambered over, "Yes commander?"

"We need to send you aboveground, Foaly received an e-mail saying this someone wants to see you," Root said.

Holly wasn't quite sure, ? Does it seem strange that this someone wants me to come aboveground? I mean, I could be sure it's a Mud man!"

Root glared at her, "Do you think we're stupid? We know it's a Mud man, that's why we're sending you...with some wiping equipment."

"Oh," Holly muttered. She almost slapped herself for assuming right away that they were merely sending her out there just to talk.

"Yes, now go straight to the ponyboy, he'll give you the equipment you need," after that, he walked away, yelling at some unfortunate officers.

After gazing into space a moment, Holly went to the Ops Booth, where the ponyboy is.

"Holly! You up with the mission?" greeted Foaly the moment she entered the booth.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. What do you have for me?"

Foaly trotted over to a pile wires, rummaging through it he emerged with what seemed like a pair of tinted glasses. Holly wasn't really impressed.

"Uh, am I suppose to walk there and act as if I'm blind or something?"

The centaur snorted. "These glasses are designed perfectly for x-ray vision; it could also sense body heat, like your visor."

Holly was still unconvinced; Foaly noticed this and decided to get straight to the point. "It will show everything in every vision imaginable. I added a special feature where it will show possible hostility and possible ally. I thought of it after Grub shot Trouble, thinking he's the goblin," he paused to savor Holly's reaction. "Happy?"

"Just one question. How am I suppose to change the mode?" the glasses seemed normal, no wires whatsoever just plain glasses.

"That's something I am wholly proud of. Mind-sensitive. See those sensors? When you put them on, they react through what you're thinking."

Holly snatched them from his hands, putting them on. _Ally_ she thought, her vision changed; she could see Foaly's figure with a white aura. She looked at a different direction; she saw numerous small figures, after wondering for a moment, she realized they were almost everyone in the city of Haven. She took them off and smiled at Foaly.

"I'd say I'm a bit impress," she admitted.

"Sure, here's the wiping equipment, it's most likely that our guest is alone. But if you find out that they aren't, just say so and we have a full team ready to back you up."

Holly grunted, and then a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Foaly? What if whoever this is, a friend?"

Foaly let out a laugh, "That's almost impossible!"

"How impossible?"

He pondered for a second, "Almost how possible it is for the chance that the People and the Mud men will ever live together again."

"Okay, where am I suppose to go anyways?"

"Ireland," he simply said.

Holly did a double take, "Ireland? Could it be-

"Let's not think about it, sometimes when we do that. It happens."

Holly nodded, on her way to Ireland however. She thought about it a great deal.  
  
**Ireland (wilderness)**  
  
Holly hid between a thorn bush, wearing the multi-use glasses he looked around. The vision, being based on body heat showed animals. No Mud men so far, just some deer, birds...mostly owls and a lone wolf, nothing interesting.

She decided to experiment with Foaly's new gadget, switching every now and then. She had thought of every mode she can think of and finally decided to switch back to heat censored.

She stilled, the wolf was now just behind the bush. She thought _ally_, and to her surprise the wolf was white, but you couldn't be sure with newly made equipment.

It moved around the bush and was soon beside her. Holly was caught off-guard by it's elegance. Pulling off the glasses, she found herself reaching a hand out to touch its muzzle.

It took a step closer, and pretty soon she found herself stroking it like an adorable pet, while the wolf seemed to enjoy the attention, closing its eyes and snuggling closer.

_Animals are more civilized than humans_, Holly thought, _they only take what they need, not what they __want_.

She examined her animal friend, its glossy coat was smooth and silver, highly unusual for a wild animal. It's eyes could almost convince you that it's a person....which it turned into a moment later.

Holly shrieked in surprise, a human girl now stood before her. Like the wolf, her clothes were silver and the eyes were the same.

"Y-you..." she stammered

"So Captain Short, we meet at last." Holly had her mouth open.

Cyrenela decided to go straight into explaining, "I am Cyrenela Arlene Perfecto, and I was also the one who sent the message."

_Perfect, perfecto...the name sounds familiar_...Holly racked her brain, they had this in History lessons, too bad she didn't pay much attention...

She noticed Holly's expression, one who is deep in thought, and she also knew what she's thinking.

"Perfecto and Fectnoperi is alike, in case that helps you remember," she looked at Holly with her silver eyes.

Holly did remember. Fectnoperi, is the only human the People fully trusted, but that wasn't what really surprised Holly. Fectnoperi disappeared, her disappearance's reason is unknown. Foaly himself tried to find the answer, thinking that in doing so, he will receive appreciation from the Council, for they themselves couldn't figure it out, not to mention their ancestors who lived in her time. As she was human she's...

"You're supposed to be dead," Holly muttered absently.

"Why? I haven't met any fatal accidents, I am sure. Why would I be dead?"

"Oh I don't know. You're a human, and being a human you only live to about 80 years or something, definitely not a few centuries!" Holly cried sarcastically.

"Where did you ever get the idea that I died?" she replied, walking away. Holly followed her.

"You're just supposed to be dead, humans don't live forever and you..." she stared at her. "You're still a teenager..."

"I am," she declared. "And Captain, are you sure you would want to leave LEP equipment lying around for any passerby to see?"

Holly glared at her, Cyrenela raised her eyebrows, "Well?"

Muttering under her breath, Holly strutted over to the thorn bush, after grabbing her things roughly she walked back, still glaring daggers. Cyrenela regarded her with amusement.

"What?"

"It's funny, how such a diminutive elf could seem so threatening," she commented.

Holly was highly offended, especially by the word 'diminutive'.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or you would already be snoring like a baby," she growled.

Cyrenela chuckled, "Hardly."

Holly fumed silently, then she had a thoughtful look. "Just a thought. But why'd you remind me of the LEP stuff? You could've sold them and earned quite a profit you know."

Now it was Cyrenela's turn to be offended, though she displayed this without means of violence. "Not all humans are like that, Captain. And I assure you that I'm no way near that low just to seek profit."

Holly opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by the sudden awareness that she may have been conversing with an enemy, when she should be wiping their memories.

"I am not an enemy," she said firmly.

"I didn't say anything," Holly retorted.

"But you thought of it, and that's even worse. Thinking a person's not good when you don't even know them well enough."

"You could read my mind?" Holly asked.

"Yes," she simply said. "Now, if you don't mind. I really think we should move to a safer and more private area."

Holly's eyes narrowed. "Where is this area actually located?"

"Still in Ireland, not to worry."

She wasn't perturbed, "Where in Ireland?"

"Dublin." Holly, being tired of her stalling yelled, "JUST SAY IT!"

Cyrenela didn't wince, she answered her question, that was the next thing she was about to say anyways. "Fowl Manor."

Holly's eyes widened at the mention of the two words.

"No."

"Yes."

"You can't make me," she said stiffly.

"Yes I can, I could do anything," Cyrenela replied almost cheerfully.

"You're crazy, no one can do anything, not even you."

Cyrenela rubbed her brow, she was extremely tired. Who wouldn't when you hadn't slept nor ate for days? She had spent those days seeking for her lost friends. And the situation at hand isn't helping.

"Captain Short," she breathed. "I am tired, now, would you please just agree with me? If you want an explanation, I would be happy to give them at a more preferable time."

Holly growled in her throat, and stiffly nodded.

Cyrenela gave a sigh of thankfulness. "Good. Now, how would you like to travel?"

Holly had a confused expression on her face.

"By air or by land?" Cyrenela slowly said, tired of having to do all of the explaining.

"Uh, which is faster?"

"By air of course."

"You're not going to make me carry you, are you?" Holly said.

She shook her head, "Honestly, Captain. I figured that with your high position on the LEP, you'd be more aware of my abilities."

Holly's face was a clutter of confusion. If Cyrenela wasn't as we call perfect, she might be tearing her hair out by now, which she is greatly avoiding to do.

"It is I who will carry you."

"WHAT?" Holly yelled out loud. "How could you expect to carry me with your malnourished arms? I bet you won't even be able to carry a baby at your state! NO, I'll carry you if I have to!"

"I assure you that I am able," she calmly said.

Holly snorted, "Right."

"You do not believe me?" Holly's face was enough to answer that.

With a sigh, she said, "What kind of flying creature do you want?"

"Eh?"

Cyrenela breathed deeply, trying to maintain her calm. "You heard what I said, or maybe you're not smart enough to understand plain English?"

Holly glared but said, "Fine, I guess...an eagle would be fine." Holly had a certain liking for the majestic birds of the skies for she saw their pictures during her youth, but because the People lived underground she had never chanced upon to see a real one, now though, she has.

With a small smile, Cyrenela changed shape. Now a pure silver eagle, she faced Holly, who had an expression of awe in her face. Being as she is, Cyrenela can't speak, so she merely gestured at her back for Holly to get on.

Holly, got on, hardly believing the recent events. She gazed upon the smooth silver feathers fondly, and was soon stroking it, then suddenly realizing who the eagle was, she stopped.

Cyrenela glanced at her from the corner of her eye before taking off with a flap of her gigantic wings. She heard Holly gasp as they rose higher and higher in altitude.

With great speed, they flew to Fowl Manor. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

=-=-= Author's Note:

Look into my responses to the reviews, before you ask your questions. You might see some answers already written there. REVIEW!  
  
**Identity99:**

You're my first reviewer ever, so I thank you very much. By the way, are Mary-Sues bad? Because if so, I'm more than willing to change my character's condition, it's part of the plot anyways. I just want to know if they're not liked by the readers.  
  
**manveri[reachforthesky]estel:**

Thank you for your review. Oh, yeah, here are the answers to your question; You're asking about her wound because of Butler right? Let's see, she said she can do anything right? And that it depends on who she is to help, but at that time, there was no one to help. Just herself, so she had to wait...or maybe her powers are weakened...

Read and Review, PLEASE!


	3. A Different Way of Travel

Author's Note: I hope you like my story...if you don't, well, give me your suggestions and I'm sure I could do better when I know what's wrong.

NOTE: Cyrenela will not be a Mary-Sue in the future chapters. SHE WILL CHANGE...very different actually...How much different? Keep in touch to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis and his friends, just Cyrenela and Faith for the meantime -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

FOWL MANOR Butler scouted the grounds; Artemis had locked himself at the study saying that he wanted to do some research on his plan. Butler knew better than to disturb his charge, so he decided to scout the grounds. Not that anything interesting would happen, the estate is heavily guarded, he never actually heard of a break-in at the manor...

A flurry of silver feathers suddenly rocketed towards the ground, Butler rushed over to find something he never expected.

Holly sat on the back of a majestic eagle; her hair was very untidy, as if it had been blown by the wind, which is what did happen. The eagle looked quite irritated, it was sprawled on the ground, wings still spread out.

Butler walked forward to release the poor animal of its burden. Holly, being a bit flustered did not struggle.

"Hello Captain, why the visit?"

Holly ignored the greeting. "I WANT TO SEE ARTEMIS, NOW!!!"

Butler obeyed, Holly wasn't known for her peacefulness, seeing that she preferred advancing in painful attempts to get what she needs and wants.  
  
When they arrived at the front of the study's door, Butler said, "I'll just inform Artemis of your arrival, wait here."

Holly obeyed, but she did not hide her discomfort and irritation.

Barely a minute later, Butler returned and nodded at her to enter.

Inside, Artemis was seated on an armchair, smirking freely. Holly had to resist punching him at the face.

"Hello Captain. Glad to see me?" Holly scowled; Fowl was as snide as ever.

"You wish."

"A little worn down, aren't we, Captain? Is it because of the flight?"

If Holly had mind power as we call it, Artemis is nothing more than a puddle now.

"Is the LEP running out of technology? I hardy expected you to ride on the back of a wild animal, the poor thing," he said casually.

Holly looked as if she was about to murder Artemis with about a dozen or so different weapons. At the precise moment Holly was about to blow up, the eagle flew into the room from the open window, it settled on the floor, ruffling its feathers, before gazing at them with its silver eyes.

Artemis immediately recognized that stare, "Madam Perfecto, you were Captain Short's chaperone?"

Cyrenela returned to her original figure, and then seated herself on another chair. Everyone looked at her to say the first word, she sighed in expiration, things were really wearing her out. She might he perfect, but she also needed to rest; unfortunately she rarely had the chance to do that. Especially in times like these, when very heavy burdens are placed on her shoulders.

"I take that you would like some explanation, Captain Short?" she said wearily.

Holly nodded, and then she got out a recorder from her pack, turning it on. Then she took out a laptop, with a few clicks Foaly was soon on the screen.

"Hello, Fowl. Long time no see, eh?"

Artemis nodded at him.

"What do we have here, Holly?"

Holly turned the screen to face Cyrenela.

"You know Master Foaly, you look incredibly like your great grandfather, Master Stalon."

Holly could almost sense Foaly's surprise emitting from the monitor. "You know him?"

"Yes, we worked together in Mission: Elfish Col," she said. A thoughtful expression on her face.

"What was he like? Is he as smart as he said? How many inventions did he patent? What-

"Foaly, if you don't mind. We're not here to discuss your grandfather, ask her the questions. Please?" Holly said irritated.

"Oh, yes. Very well, err...who are you again?" "I am Cyrenela Arlene Perfecto, known to the People as Fectnoperi." She was tired of introducing her name too.

Foaly jumped with glee. "I've been trying to dig up information about you disappearance forever! Now I will have the answers for everything! The council will appreciate my discovery!"

"No, the council will not know her presence. This mission is secret, and it will stay like that," Artemis spoke up.

If Foaly had jumped and was still in the air, he would've come crashing down with a lot of broken body parts. "Okay, okay...on with the questioning," Foaly said lifelessly, a moment of honor had just deflated like a punctured balloon.

"Why the plea for help?"

"I need help in finding my lost friends, but I can't do it alone, so I asked help from Master Fowl. He agreed to help me, but his plan involves supervision from the LEP. That's why I sent the message to Holly."

"Fowl actually agreed to help? Without payment? Now that's a first," Holly exclaimed. The look on the humans' faces was enough to prove that there still wasn't a first.

Holly narrowed her hazel eyes, "What is Fowl's price?"

Surprisingly, Artemis was uncomfortable.

As if reading his mind, which she might have, Cyrenela said, "It's nothing important, let's concentrate at the situation at hand."

Though with curiosity still in her mind, Holly complied. "All right, sure. What makes you think the LEP will willingly lend help?"

"Because of my numerous assistance to the People before, I believe it is proper for the debt to be repaid," Cyrenela declared.

"It is, but Fowl is involved," Foaly spoke through the laptop. "That changes things; the Council isn't very fond of him."

"I didn't request this, Foaly. Madam Perfecto will explain why," Artemis said defensively.

Cyrenela sighed, explaining...explaining, when will it end? Not now, that's for sure. "He is included in the prophecies, no one could replace him."

Foaly whistled, "Included eh? Let's just hope that when we emerge from this, our pockets won't be lighter. Fowl is known for his tendency to rob us of our gold."

Artemis put on an innocent face while Holly looked at him suspiciously. "No need to worry, Master Foaly. I'll let you know when such a thought crosses his mind," Cyrenela assured.

Artemis glared at her, "Don't read my mind," he said threatingly.

"I will only read it if I get suspicious," she stated.

"I think we're wandering a bit from the subject here?" Juliet spoke up. Everyone calmed down a bit.

"All right, now what is the problem actually?" Foaly asked.

Another explanation is demanded, oh well, "My companions are lost. We need your help to retrieve them, would you? Please?" Cyrenela said pitifully, _my, tiredness must really be affecting me, I'm sounding desperate_.

Holly and Foaly glanced at each other, doubt in their faces.

"What do you think, Foaly?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure, it doesn't concern the people in any way. And if they're to use the LEP's technology, they would need the commander's approval, we'll have to ask him," He looked at the humans, "I'm not guaranteeing anything, If Root refuses, I'm afraid you're on your own."

Cyrenela nodded solemnly. "I understand, the People have to protect themselves of the Mud men."

"You must bring them here, Holly. Julius would want to hear their story in person. There's a shuttle port a few miles due east, I suggest you head over there, make it quick."

Foaly was just about to cut the connection off when Cyrenela suggested, "I could take us there right now. Actually, I could take us at the Ops booth at this very minute"

Foaly looked at her incredulously. "How?"

"It's none of your concern," she turned to those in the room. "Well, shall we?"

"Wait," Artemis said as he packed his laptop with a few other curious gadgets in a bag. Butler shouldered his Sig Saucer and waited.

When everyone was ready they gave a nod.

"Relax, the ride will be a bit rough, I grant you. Just leave everything to me," Cyrenela said as she closed her eyes.

A second later everybody was covered in light. The room had disappeared, including the floor. Everyone seemed to be floating around in nothing. Artemis wondered for a moment what Cyrenela meant about a rough ride, everything seems so peaceful, how wrong he was when a gaping hole suddenly emerged out of nowhere.

Cyrenela peered at them.

_Go in there_, said a hallow voice.

Everyone looked around, wondering who said it.

Cyrenela waved her hands, _that's me, now, go into the hole_ .

They obeyed, though with slight doubt.

Artemis tried to speak out loud, but no sound came out, he'll ask her about it later.

One by one they entered the hole, as soon as they were pulled in came the rough round. They were sucked into it so rapidly that they could've sworn that their skin was pulled off. They still saw each other, but a bit blurred. Suddenly something went very wrong,

Artemis felt an arm wrap around his neck, cutting his air supply. He gasped, and tried to cry for help, but no sound came out, and the rapid movement of the vertex will certainly prevent his allies from doing anything even if they tried.

He wriggled, whoever it was turned him around. He gasped at what he saw, a girl was before him, her eyes blank and dull, as if she died. She wore a dress, which to his surprise is exactly like the one Cyrenela wore, but it wasn't Cyrenela of course. What stood out from her appearance is a deep scar on her face, left side, red and flaming like fire. It looked like a simple drawing of a flame, it did glow like one. Her face was lifeless but pretty, not that it mattered.

She grasped his throat once again, her grip getting tighter and tighter. Artemis thrashed wildly but nothing prevailed, when he almost felt like dying he was suddenly released.

He took in air greedily, breathing deep.

Cyrenela had just sensed the presence of an uninvited guest. She saw the person strangling the boy to death and without second thoughts, attacked.

They both crashed, what soon followed was a wave of shock.

_Faith?_ Cyrenela thought.

It was, Faith is one of her friends, one of the people she was seeking.

Faith didn't even pause, in a flash, she drew out a sword and struck, it sliced her abdomen.

She didn't worry much, she was perfect, the pain would merely be like the one she felt with Butler's Sig Saucer, constant but bearable. But what she felt was the exact opposite, it was pain beyond anything she ever imagined, it's the pain you feel when betrayed, when your heart was broken into a thousand uncountable pieces, the pain you feel when at the brink of death.

With the last ounce of her energy, she released a ball of light, which quickly engulfed the enemy, which is at the same time...the one she is trying to save. She held on...focusing her mind in getting them to safety.  
**Ops Booth**

Foaly jumped as Artemis, Butler, Juliet, and Holly came crashing down from a hole that suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Artemis stood up hurriedly, his face was a bit blue, which was completely understandable given what had recently happened to him. He looked around frantically.

Butler, sensing that something's wrong, approached him, "Sir? Are you alright?" he was a bit blue.

Artemis stricken face was enough to answer his question, something is clearly wrong, then he noticed something, Cyrenela isn't with them.

The others got up shakily.

"That was...interesting" Holly commented.

"Where is she?" Artemis said, his voice shaking.

"What happened?" Butler asked worriedly.

"There was this girl, she tried to kill me," Artemis felt Butler's shock. "She nearly succeeded, but Cyrenela stopped her, and the last thing I saw before arriving here is...them fighting." He said hurriedly.

Everyone was now aware of what happened and what's happening, :the enemy knows where they are.

"Umm, about the black hole," Foaly reminded them.

They looked at the hole, it was still there, obviously.

Butler said, "Maybe she's still there, I could go back for her."

"I don't know, by the looks of it, that hole seems endless. I've read some story about this...I can't quite remember the details though." Holly said uncertainly.

"But we can't just leave her!" Juliet exclaimed, panic in her voice.

As if sparing them from making a crucial decision, Cyrenela dropped from the hole with a thump. Her front soaking with blood, and her face pale. At first glance they thought she was dead, but a moment later, she coughed out blood.

Holly rushed to her side, the wound was deep, too much blood was lost too, she tried to perform a healing, but only a few sparks was all she could give, the last time she completed the ritual was a year ago. "D'arvit" she cursed. No magic at the time you need it desperately.

She coughed some more, Artemis suddenly had an idea. "Cyrenela! Listen, you could do anything right?"

She nodded weakly, trying to focus.

"Heal yourself, do it for us," he remembered about how her powers were determined by the person's she is to help's morals. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into he palms, trying to not loose concentration on the situation, on what she's to do... Slowly, she felt the pain lessen...until it was like nothing more than a past nightmare...her breathing became steady. And she opened her eyes wearily, whispering "Thank you." Before passing out.

They gave out a sigh of relief on the knowledge that their friend will be alright.

"I'll go get Root," Foaly said.

He looked at the various cameras wired throughout the building, at the meantime; Root seemed to be yelling at Grub on the third floor.

He pressed a button, and said, "Hey, Julius! Come to the Ops booth, there's someone who wants to have a word with you."

At the screen, Root appeared to be throwing a tantrum on his way to the centaur, almost mutilating officers unfortunate enough to interrupt his walk.

Butler gently carried Cyrenela and placed her on a chair, but placing one hand on her shoulder to keep her from sliding down. He suddenly noticed something.

"Artemis, did she have this before?"

Artemis walked over to them, Butler was pointing at a very faint red drawing on her cheek, it could've been nothing, but considering the recent events, it just might be important. "It's almost like the one the girl had, but this one's faint...we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up, after all she does know everything."

Root came bursting into the room, screaming, "DID YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID PONYBOY? I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME JULIUS, BUT YOUR OVERGROWN HEAD COULDN'T QUITE PROCESS THAT DIRECT ORDER! YOU JUST HUMILATED ME, YOUR VOICE WAS BROADCASTED THROUGHOUT THE BUILDING! I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR SALARY IN HALF!!!!!"

Foaly was practically shocked by the last sentence.

Just then, Root noticed their visitors. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINDWIPED!"

Before he could continue his yelling, Butler picked him up by the collar, effectively making him shut up.

"Commander, we need to talk," Artemis started.

"Put me down, and I'll listen."

Butler put him down, gently.

"We want your approval in using LEP technology."

"And what makes you think that I'll even consider your petty excuse to use fairy technology?" he growled.

Artemis met his eyes squarely, "I am not the one who will use it, to say. I am merely responding from a plea of help," he said quietly.

Root wasn't convinced, "Yeah, right. And who are you playing the Good Samaritan with, hmm?"

"Her," he said, pointing at Cyrenela's sleeping figure.

The commander edged closer, and grimaced. "What happened to her?"

"We were attacked on our way here, she managed to hold the enemy back, but she was wounded as well," Artemis answered.

"What enemy? And there's no way a criminal could pass through the shuttle ports, they're packed with my officers for heaven's sake! How could they enter without us knowing?"

Foaly shook his head, "They didn't use a shuttle, commander."

Root blinked, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DIDN"T USE A SHUTTLE?! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY THEY COULD'VE ENTERED HAVEN!"

"Well there is, or rather a way only someone like her can use."

Root displayed a perfectly confused face.

Foaly did the explaining, "She opened some sort of portal, I think. They were to travel through it, since it's faster than riding through the shuttle port, which is packed with tourists. She suggested traveling in her way, I wasn't there so I don't have any details of what actually happened, but it's quite obvious that it wasn't good."

"Alright, but what's the need of the equipment for?" He grunted.

Artemis took over, "Madam Perfecto-

"Who?" Root interrupted.

"Her," Juliet said, gesturing towards the unconscious girl.

"Asked help from yours truly, I agreed, but my plan involves fairy technology, without it, the plan cannot continue."

"As usual," he muttered. "But the human has no connection whatsoever with the LEP, we don't owe her anything. And besides, you tricked us, Fowl, the trust we had in you is gone."

"Uh, commander?" Foaly asked timidly, not quite favoring another decrease in his salary.

Root turned to face him, face magenta red. "What, ponyboy?"

"Actually, we do owe her. She's Fectnoperi," he said briefly.

Root's eyes narrowed. "You're babbling, ponyboy...my grandfather knew Fectnoperi, and we all know she's human. It's not like a human to live that long."

"That's one question I have no answer to," Foaly piped up.

"I could," Artemis said, with, of course, a hint of smugness. "She's immortal."The fairies gaped absently.

"What do you mean, Fowl?" Holly asked.

"I believe what I said previously is completely understandable," he inquired. "It's quite obvious...her appearance remains the same, no matter how old she is, which is fourteen centuries, actually."

"Fourteen centuries? She's even older than Frond," Holly mumbled. "But, even fairies aren't immortal, how can a human...?"

Artemis shrugged. "I myself don't know much about her history, it would be better, I think. That we simply wait for her to regain consciousness, so she can answer your questions."

The fairies looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey, where would we sleep? Cyrenela wouldn't be waking up for a while, I'm sure," Juliet squeaked.

Root and Foaly looked at Holly, while Holly for her part, glared at both of them.

"No, NO!" she cried.

"There's no other place, Short. They can't stay at the department, there're so many civilians, anyways, it's only until the girl wakes up," Root said with a tone which seemed to say not to argue with him, or else there'll be trouble...not the elf.

Holly's shoulders slumped with defeat.

"Come on," she said at the humans with her back on them.

Butler carried Cyrenela carefully, afraid of disturbing her slumber.

Then they followed Holly to her cozy and warm home, thought Holly personally thinks it won't fit that description the moment they step in there.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=

Author's Note: Not really a note, a thanks to my reviewers, actually....  
  
**The CheezHead:**

Thanks for your commendation, I don't really know about the Sue- writers...I'm new here anyways. Oh, and I'll be extra careful in avoiding typos, thanks for pointing out my mistakes, now I'll be able to avoid doing it again. THANK YOU!  
  
**Identity99:**

I'm not annoyed, really. I actually liked the fact that you gave your suggestions. Uh, just a question, but why do readers often quit when they see a Mary-Sue, and why are they called like that? THANKS for keeping in touch in my first chapters; I hope to see you in the future ones as well!

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	4. Parting of Ways

Author's Note:

Thanks for your reviews! You'll see in this chapter why and how Cyrenela will change, I hope you'll like it! Suggestions are ways welcome.

Disclaimer: I don not own Artemis Fowl characters -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
**Holly's HOME**

Holly muttered along the way to her house, fully dreading the time that she will have to spend with the Mud People, especially this particular group of Mud People.

At last, they arrived. Holly fumbled with her keys, opened the door and quickly went in.

Artemis, Butler and Juliet entered. Holly's house did look homely, but the owner isn't that welcoming.

"Alright, let me give you the rules you will have to follow here," Holly said gruffly.

Juliet nodded obediently, Butler's expression didn't change, and Artemis had an eyebrow raised.

Holly continued, "Rule number one, don't even think about stealing anything, I'll find out, one way or another," she said this with a dangerous look, particularly at Artemis.

"Second, no one...NO ONE is allowed to enter my room without permission."

"Why, Captain? Are you hiding something that would likely embarrass you?"

Holly scowled, "Shut up, Mud boy. Juliet can sleep with me," she heard a squeak of delight coming from the blonde. "Fectnoperi can sleep at the guest's room. Butler-

Butler shook his head, "I'm not sleeping."

Holly shrugged, "Suit yourself," she turned to Artemis, "And you will sleep, on the couch."

Artemis didn't quite agree, "The couch? You expect me...to sleep in a couch?"

Holly kept herself from smiling, "Yup, get use to it Fowl. Get out more often."

Artemis fumed silently for a minute before regaining his composure.

"Now that that's settled, do what you like. Walk around, just don't get in my way." Then she stomped off.

"We should lie her down on the bed," Artemis suggested. Butler nodded and followed his charge to the guest's room.

The room was actually well furnished, quite cheerful looking too. He laid her on the bed, if you don't look close enough, you could've said she's already dead, seeing that her face was as white as marble, and blood was completely covering her front.

"Do you think we should clean her up?" Butler asked.

"I don't think I will be willing to do the work of a servant, Butler. But if you wish, you could," Artemis answered arrogantly.

Butler suddenly had second thoughts, she'll need to take a bath, and she can't do that asleep, and he didn't really want to bathe her. "Never mind, he mumbled.

Suddenly, they heard Holly's voice yelling, "HEY! DINNER'S READY! COME HERE IN TEN SECONDS OR YOU WON'T HAVE ANY!"

Artemis thought of those films where a mother would say something like that to her children, though in a nicer way, he didn't want to be bossed around, but he didn't want to have an empty stomach either.

When Butler and Artemis arrived at the kitchen, Juliet and Holly were already seated at the table. The meal wasn't anything fancy, just a salad and a small sherbet for dessert, unfortunately, Holly said she hadn't been shopping much anymore, though maybe she only said that because of who her guests are, it lasted for about half an hour, and soon, everyone was full, or at least satisfied.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Holly," Artemis started.

Holly eyed him, "Ask me about what?"

"What did Madam Perfecto do for the People?"

Butler and Juliet decided to listen.

"I don't know most of them, since she disappeared before my time, I only heard about her while doing my studies. She was actually the one who suggested for the People to move underground, and while we still didn't have Foaly to make sure that the Mud Men can't discover us, she made some sort of barrier, that completely conceals anything that relates to us. They said days were easier before, you could actually walk in front of a crowd of Mud People and they won't notice a thing. But then she disappeared, the barriers still remained, but pretty soon, it began to fade, first, it wasn't quite serious, but soon it just disappeared."

"Then what did the People do?"

Holly took a drink from a glass of water before answering, "The People were in absolute turmoil in a several years, then she came back, everybody was quite glad to see her, but she couldn't stay long. To take the place of her magic, she gave us technology, that's the reason we are always ahead of you Mud men, when you catch up, we advance."

Artemis was deep in thought, if Fectnoperi did something like that, what would be the reason she can't save her own friends? Not that he's complaining, after all, after this, he has her to do his bidding, but still...one has to wonder. There's another question to ask her.

They suddenly heard movement from a nearby room, Butler stood up, while the others kept silent, listening.

Butler crept silently towards the open door, if whoever was out there has their mind set in doing harm to his employer, they'll have to get through him first, not that anyone succeeded.

He peeked warily, and relaxed.

"Who is it, Butler?" his younger sister asked nervously.

"Someone who's not going to harm us that's for sure," he answered.

"What do you-?

She was cut off by Cyrenela's entrance, still looking a bit pale with her painful encounter; she still held her usual grace and dignity.

Before they could say a greeting she said, "No need to worry, I am well."

She sat herself on one of the spare seats, and immediately felt four pairs of eyes at her. "You want an explanation, of course," she sighed inwardly as they all nodded, at least when she was asleep she didn't have to explain anything.

"The girl who attacked Master Fowl is..." she said, in a rather sorrowful voice. "Faith," she said in a whisper.

The Butlers and Holly didn't quite get it, but of course, Artemis did.

"Faith," he explained. "Is one of her companions, one of the people we're looking for."

Cyrenela couldn't stop her voice from trembling, "Now I now what happened to them...Satan, he converted them."

"Do you mean they're, like, bad now?" Juliet asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "And it also means, our situation just got worse, if that's possible."

"How could it get any worse?" Holly questioned.

Artemis answered the question, "It's worse because when her companions are mistreated, or in other words, harmed. Madam Perfecto weakens."

"I don't really see your point here," Holly said irritably. "We just find out how to change them back, fight them if we have to...which I'm almost sure we have to," she added with a shrug of her shoulders.

Artemis shook his head, "That is the flaw, Madam Perfecto's powers will serve a major role in my plan. If we harm her comrades, she will be affected, weakening her in the process. In simpler words, we must avoid harming our them, making the task extremely difficult."

"Let me get this straight," Butler inquired. "We can't harm her friends, which were turned into our enemies. Because...it would be like harming Madam?"

Cyrenela nodded her head, "That's why I was really weak after our little meeting in the vertex. I had to defend myself, since I am still more powerful than them, I had enough strength to win. But fighting Faith alone affected me greatly, I shouldn't have lost unconsciousness, and I should've managed to overcome it." Sadness was plain in her eyes, things really aren't looking good. How could you not engage in combat with the enemy, who are, without doubt, hunting you down, while trying to counter him?

"Let's hope Fowl will have the brains to figure this out," Holly muttered. 

Artemis opened his mouth to snap an answer, but decided against it, Holly was right, he would need to come up with some plan for them to escape this victorious...and alive.

Butler suddenly remembered something, "Madam, do you have any idea about that scar you have on your cheek?"

"What?"

Holly took a hand mirror from a drawer nearby, and gave it to Cyrenela. Cyrenela gazed at her reflection, there was a faint scar, not quite noticeable at first glance, pretty much like a light pencil drawing of a flame, exactly like what Faith had, she suddenly knew what was going on, and it wasn't good...the farthest from it.

She looked away from the mirror, staring at her friends with pleading eyes.

"Well, what about the scar?" Artemis prompted.

She didn't answer immediately. Too many emotions were churning inside her, grief, dread, and fear...none of them positive.

"I just realized something..." she said, her voice emitted so much tension, Artemis thought he could actually taste it.

They all waited with baited breath, what she was about to say would certainly be not good.

"It's also happening to...me," she said softly, tears were building in her eyes, but they seem to hold back, not wanting to be shed.

Each face was white in a flash. Holly grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, shaking her furiously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?!"

Cyrenela looked down, "What happened to my friends, somehow it's happening to me too."

Artemis was shocked as well, "Are you sure? How could it have happened?"

She pointed at the faint mark, which strangely seems to have sharpened, "This is the devil's symbol, he places this on his followers, a flame divided by three is the highest rank, with no divisions is like a normal soldier." They saw that hers was faintly divided into three.

She continued, "I'm afraid I'll need to get away from you, there's no other way."

"What do you mean go away?" Juliet said in a voice filled with panic.

"I think I have a few hours before the transformation will take place-

Artemis was starting to feel a bit of panic right now, "What transformation?"

"I'll be your enemy, like Faith..." she said calmly, but inside, she felt absolutely terrible.

"I need to go, you still have a chance," she said, looking up to stare straight into their eyes.

"No," Artemis said firmly.

Cyrenela laughed, with no joy. "No? Master Fowl, the soon I loose my free will, you'll be nothing more than mere specks of dust, I need to get away or we won't have a chance of victory!"

"Do you think there will be victory without your assistance?" Artemis asked darkly.

"Believe me, it is," she said indignantly. "I surely wasn't present when you won above the fairies."

"That's not what I meant."

She sighed, "Look at our situation, if I stay, I won't have control of my actions, so given the order, and I could kill all of you in a minute. If I go away far enough, at least you have a chance to escape or hide yourselves."

Artemis hated to admit it, but she was right, how couldn't she be?

"What are we going to do?" Holly said quickly.

"My foresight isn't working, you'll just have to rely on Master Fowl," she said.

"Can't you fight it?" Butler blurted out.

She thought about it, "I'll try to hold on, but I won't be able to promise anything," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Could you give us any leads?" Holly asked.

"I think so, look into a book titled; A FORGOTTEN MEMORY. You'll find quite useful information written there."

"That's all?" Juliet asked timidly.

She shook her head, "I can give one more thing," she closed her palm together; colors of the rainbow were suddenly reflected around the room, while they gazed in wonder. When she opened her palm, a crystal pendant glowed with soothing colors.

"I can give you magic," she handed this to Artemis.

Artemis held it up for a better inspection; he never saw anything like it.

"That pendant contains almost all the power I could give in my state. I'm sure it would be useful; don't give it to anyone, Master Fowl. I gave it to you, only you can use it."

She suddenly felt rage inside her, she stood up suddenly, "I feel it. I should go now."

She jerked as she felt another unusual feeling, anger, towards her friends. Without warning she released a burst of energy on a nearby chair, engulfing it in flames.

Her friends looked at her in horror. "I really need to go," she changed into the color of magic, silver. "I'll go as far away as I can," she said as she resisted another urge to destroy.

Artemis suddenly took hold of her hand, whispering, so only she can hear, "Try to hold on, we'll meet again, and if you do transform. Remember who you really are."

She nodded and smiled at him, before turning around and slowly fading.

Then Artemis said quietly, "Be safe," so no one can hear, though Cyrenela did...which put a gentle smile on her face.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Author's Note:

I'm not really sure what's suppose to happen to Cyrenela, any suggestions?  
  
**PeanutButterII**

Thanks for your review, oh, and a Mary-Sue is someone who is too perfect.  
  
**manveri[reachforthesky]estel**

Really? Well, I hope you liked this chapter, it shows how she'll change ,so it's definitely going to answer some questions...I think. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Transformation and Reunion

Author's Note:

If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! I'll be more than happy to answer them!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fowl and his friends

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A squirrel scurried along some trees, holding an acorn in its small furry paws, it was soon joined by a few more animals, they arrived at the clearing where what seemed like the whole forest had gathered, at the center of the clearing was a silver wolf, sitting on its hunches, looking at the sky, its eyes cloudy.

Cyrenela had been separated from the others for a few hours, and darkness finally came. Of course it was her own decision to separate, but she just can't bare the loneliness surrounding her, the animals, sensing her feelings even came, but it didn't improve things...

She could feel herself changing, sometimes she would think it's going to happen already, but it would suddenly subside.

Changing into her human form, she stood up, her gaze not leaving the crescent moon.

The squirrel with the acorn climbed up her shoulder and dropped the acorn on her palm, she smiled at the creature fondly, but it slowly disappeared when she remembered her situation once again.

The reason the animals surrounded her is because of her bond with nature, they react to her mood, now that her feeling isn't pleasant, the creatures of the woods came to try and bring comfort, though not actually succeeding.

The mark in her cheek became clearer than before, it even gave a faint glow in the dark.

She knew the time is near, she'll try, as she promised earlier, to hold on...to resist, but she was sure she won't have a chance to prevail, she would've had a better chance if her friends were with her, their friendship would be strong enough for her to withstand the devil's attempt to use her.

_I wonder how it feels..._she thought dully, _to loose everything you ever worked hard in achieving..._

Then she suddenly felt anger inside her, the devil's weapon to turn people against each other, it disappeared as suddenly as it came. But then she felt something different, pride..._not good_, she suddenly thought of a few unpleasant things, _I'm better than them...all of them..._she shook herself.

"Oh, no..." she whispered, her face panic-stricken.

The creatures suddenly froze, aware of what's happening. Cyrenela waved her hand for them to get away, as if understanding her all of them left.

She composed herself, her aura changing in mere seconds_...I can't concentrate_...something different awoke in her, Pain, Betrayal, Sin, Death, Terror, Cruelty, Corruption, Anger, Arrogance, Ignorance, about everything that she wasn't suppose to feel...

In her mind she managed to hold one thought, _remember who you are.._..

Darkness flowed and covered everything in a one mile distance, the plants wilted, and the animals perished.

From it, Cyrenela emerged, her clothes as dark and dreary as death itself, her once vibrant colored eyes were cold and almost white, her mouth curled into a smile, emitting malice and fear, her face evil and pale, she looked nothing like what she was, she still had beauty though, but a dark and dangerous aura surrounded her very being. Faith, Hope, Life etc, were replaced with their opposites, and at long last, she forgot who she was supposed to be....the transformation is complete.

In hell the devil chuckled coldly.

The once green lively forest around her was nothing more than a wasteland, she smiled at the destruction she caused.

"Very good," said a cold voice in her head, the devil's voice. "You destroyed some of nature with just little time and effort."

She smirked, "Nothing deserves to live."

"Good, good, now, what's your name?" Cyrenela Arlene Perfecto was a name from the one above, he didn't want it.

_Cyrenela..._her heart whispered to her, but she said blankly, "Memento Mori."

"Yes, and who am I?"

"You're my Master....," she said evenly.

"Correct, now I want you to do something...there's this boy called Artemis Fowl II, I want you to destroy him, and if necessary or just plain amusing, you could kill his companions in any way you want," the reason he wanted Artemis to be dead, is because of his part in the prophecies...with the girl on his side, the only person standing before him and victory is Fowl, he must be assassinated.

_Artemis..._the name seemed familiar, she shook herself.

"I'll do it," she said clearly.

"See to it that you won't fail."

"I never fail," she whispered dangerously, for a moment the devil himself was frightened but he erased it, he was the devil, nothing is more frightening than him.

"Make sure..." he drawled, and exited her mind.

She stood there for a moment, "I'm coming, Fowl." She whispered and disappeared.  
  
**LEP Headquarters (Ops Booth) **

Artemis and the others left Holly's home after Cyrenela, heading for the LEP headquarters.

"So, the devil did something to Fectnoperi that kind of converts her to his side. She went away so you could have a chance of escape, because she's sure that he will send her to destroy you after your transformation?" Foaly asked after he and Root were filled in with the recent events.

"Yup, that's pretty much it," Holly answered.

"Your situation just got harder, eh?" Root grunted.

Artemis nodded.

"Looks like she wasn't much help. Even though she's perfect and all," Foaly said regretfully.

"Not really, she gave Artemis something that would definitely come in handy, I think," Juliet said.

Root looked at Artemis, "What did she give you?"

He took of the crystal pendant which he had worn around his neck, holding it up to the light, both Foaly and Root stared at it in wonder, every now and then it would change color smoothly, it did felt better to see that Cyrenela at least left them something that greatly reminds them of herself, but it wasn't a good feeling that she herself would soon be the enemy they were to face soon.

"She said it was all the magic she can give in her state," Artemis explained.

"She gave you magic?" Root asked blankly.

"Looks like it," Foaly said sarcastically.

Root ignored the comment and reached a hand to touch it, what he received was a very sharp jolt of pain, he jumped backward clutching his arm in pain yelling, "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?! THAT THING BURNED MY HAND!"

Artemis suddenly remembered Cyrenela's words, "She gave it to me, only I can use it."

Butler, also remembering said, "I didn't know she meant it literally."

Root's magic was slowly healing his hand, and he managed to calm down. "Obviously, the girl did."

"Mud boy, could I have a look at it? Place it there on the tabletop," Foaly requested.

Artemis gently placed it there; Foaly got a curious instrument and began doing some measuring, observing and muttering under his breath, completely avoiding physical contact on the process.

A few minutes later. He looked up with a look of absolute excitement on his face.

"Please, share your discovery," Artemis requested casually.

"It's amazing," Foaly breathed. "It's her magic, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, her magic actually contains a portion of everything, which must be the reason she can do these things..."

"Does that mean that this jewel can do anything?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not sure, though Fectnoperi can do anything, this is only a part of her magic, it might be limited."

Suddenly all the screens in the Ops booth turned to static, a silhouette appeared.

"Hello, my...soon to be victims," it sneered.

They faced the screens closest to them; everyone was shocked, especially Foaly.

"Who are you?" Holly asked.

"I'm Memento Mori, the one who will lead you to your rotten grave," she answered in the same sneering voice.

"Memento Mori...in English it is translated into, remember, you will die..." Artemis said thoughtfully.

"What a very inspiring name," Juliet said sarcastically.

"Yes," Memento mused. "It especially affects the future of my victims."

"Then why are you hiding yourself? Afraid we might puke or faint because of your lovely face?" Foaly was affected by the hacking into his system badly.

"I am not afraid of anything," she said as she stepped forward, the light revealing her stunning features.

All of them in the room gasped, Cyrenela's face met their eyes, it was the same face, they were sure, but in a way, she was different...very different. Her eyes lost their warmth, they were icy cold. Her once gentle smile was a sneer or a smirk. What felt really different was her aura...her presence, before, it emitted goodness, calm, so many good feelings, but now it gave an evil aura that fills you with fear and coldness, she seemed a totally different person.

"Cyrenela?" Artemis whispered, shocked.

She arched an eyebrow, "That's not my name."

"Yes it is, Madam Perfecto," Butler affirmed.

She laughed coldly, "Stop your useless babbling," she looked at Artemis. "You're Fowl."

Artemis didn't know how to react so he remained silent.

"You're the one I am to destroy," she said, smiling.

Before a reaction could be done, she disappeared from the screen.

All stares turned towards Artemis.

"We're in big-

A crash was heard and Memento stood at the center of the room, still smiling, she said, "This would be definitely amusing."

Butler immediately blocked Artemis from view glaring at her.

Memento smiled evilly, "You can't stop me. I could just snap my fingers and the boy could just fall, dead."

_If defense wasn't going to work_, thought Butler, _how about offensive?_ He lunged with a roar.

Memento didn't budge, as she and Butler made contact, he fell through her.

Butler quickly stood up.

"You're pathetic, no one can harm me," she sneered, then she slowly walked towards Artemis.

Artemis tried to move, but found out that for some reason he was rooted to the ground.

Holly and Juliet decided to attack at the same instance, they didn't even get close.

"Stop your useless attempts," she waved her hand and soon, everybody except Artemis was thrown to the wall.

They were only five feet apart, four, three, two, one, then she stopped.

"Now, Fowl. In what way do you prefer to die?"

Artemis didn't answer.

"Very well, let's make it painfully long," she said as she held his neck.

_Not again_...Artemis tried to break free, but her grip was strong, and he was losing air fast.

Unintentionally, she touched the crystal pendant, with surprise, she let go.

Artemis fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Memento eyed the pendant hanging from his neck, it gave her a feeling, not pain, much more like, a memory...

Then Artemis thought of something, while Memento was absorbed in her thoughts, he touched her with the crystal.

More memories flashed in her mind.

The others were released from her power and slowly got up, looking at the two. The crystal glowed bright as it touched Memento, and Memento seemed frozen, her blank and cold eyes dazed.

Artemis had his idea from their first meeting with Cyrenela, she had touched them, which erased the mind-wipe. She used her magic then, maybe now, the magic she gave would be enough to bring her back, it seemed to work. He would've succeeded if her friends hadn't arrived.

Faith knocked Artemis off his feet, as soon as the connection was terminated, Memento's flashes of memories was gone.

She stood up and looked at her accomplices they were all there, Faith, Hope, Life...but all of them were different, opposites of who they really were, "Shall we?"

They nodded.

Artemis and the others were surrounded at all sides.

Holding the pendant, Artemis found himself thinking, _I wish we could get away, far away.._..

With a flash, they did.

Memento was outraged, "How did they do that?! How could we let them escape?!"

The others cowered under her rage, but didn't reply.

She calmed herself, and looked at her surroundings, she didn't need this technology, they'll have to find Fowl and his friends, with a faint pop, they disappeared.

And with a hiss, the Ops booth burst into flames, at least she destroyed something of definite value.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Author's Note:

I got the Memento Mori name from a book called; A Series of Unfortunate Events, I'm not really sure whether it's really like that but that's all I can remember.  
  
**Identity99**

Thanks for reviewing, I was going to wait for your review before I post the 3rd chapter but I just can't wait very long, sorry! Oh, yeah this is an Artemis/Cyrenela fic. I can't quite show it in the last chapters because there's just so much going on, but I'll make sure I put some evidence every now and then. And are there any other terms I should know besides OC and Mary-Sue?TNX!  
  
**PeanutButterII**

Maybe she will...TNX for reviewing!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Read and REVIEW!!!


	6. A Slight Change

Author's Note:

Sorry, that it took a few days for me to post this, but I experienced some...rather disturbing things...laughs nervously...anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl...period

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Unknown Area**

The three fairies and three humans landed in a heap of tangled bodies.

A series of moans was heard, everyone seemed alive.

Root was the first to react, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Foaly shakily got up, "I think I want to know the answer to that question too."

They all looked at Artemis, who was staring at the pendant curiously. "It somehow..." he mumbled.

"What? It somehow what?" Holly asked impatiently.

"When we were cornered...I thought in my mind for us to get far away, and it happened."

"The crystal did it?" Juliet asked, bewildered.

Artemis nodded, "There's no other explanation."

"Uh, where are we actually?" Butler asked out loud, looking around them, they did the same.

They seemed to be in the middle of a forest...or what was a forest. What it was now is nothing more than a wasteland; dried plants were present here and there. Even a few corpses of animals were slumped in various places.

Holly frowned deeply, "I don't know where we are, except that Mud men seemed to be having a thing in destroying nature."

"I don't think the Mud men did this, Holly," Foaly confronted while looking around.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked confusedly.

He pointed one of the unlucky animals, "See those burnt marks? The animals seem to have burned, but the plants just wilted...strange."

"Yes, yes, very nice, now, could we concentrate on our little problem here?" Root growled.

"Oh, yeah sure," Foaly muttered sheepishly.

"I think our problem is actually solved," Artemis said clearly.

"Kindly share you amazing discovery with us!" Holly exclaimed sarcastically.

Artemis held up the pendant, "If this got us here, I assume it could do a lot more."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it!" Root bellowed.

Artemis didn't heed the commander's words and took his time, closing his dark blue eyes, he thought, _what do we need to do?_

Himself, along with his companions were suddenly whisked into a blinding white light. Around them were various pictures...memories actually, but whose memories? Each of them gazed at the pictures with wonder; they were like movie clips, incomplete.

"What are these pictures for?" Juliet wondered.

"I'm not sure..."Artemis said blankly, a certain picture caught his attention, it showed a silver silhouette, he edged closer, and gasped. He recognized those eyes, those eyes that had once smiled at him; the ones which had just recently gave him a cold and dangerous stare, Cyrenela's eyes.

"What are you goggling at, Mud boy?" Holly asked, but after following his gaze she herself was speechless.

Artemis reached a shaking hand to touch it, and they were once again, pulled into a different view.

They landed softly on the ground.

"Where are we now?" Butler muttered.

What seemed like a gathering of different animals were surrounding the silver wolf, which was gazing at the sky blankly. Artemis took a few steps forward, his eyes not leaving the lone figure. More animals gathered though Cyrenela didn't seem to mind.

"What must I do?" Artemis found himself asking.

No answer was given to his question, this was just a memory, how would Cyrenela answer him? But still, he had asked the crystal...surely, there must be a reason why it transported them here.

Cyrenela morphed into her human form, still looking above.

Artemis waved a hand in front of her face, but he received no response. He withdrawed his hand when a squirrel climbed up the girl's shoulder, dropping an acorn on her hand.

"Artemis..." Holly whispered, looking cautiously around them.

Artemis ignored this and moved closer as Cyrenela smiled at the furry creature, her warm smile slowly disappeared and was replaced by a sad frown.

He noticed how much she had changed after her transformation...you wouldn't recognize her unless you knew her well. The scar in her cheek glowed unusually brighter than he remembered, she seemed to notice this too, suddenly, she spoke. "Oh, no..." she whispered.

All of them waited for what's to happen next with baited breath.

The animals froze too, she waved her hand at them and they left hurriedly...something's happening and it wasn't good.

Cyrenela then closed her silver eyes and her colors changed rapidly, all seemed fine, but then, a disturbance occurred, they could sense her struggling to maintain control of herself, but failing.

Then Darkness suddenly surrounded them, Artemis heard her friends' cries of surprise. He also heard animal cries as they succumb to the darkness, he suddenly knew why those creatures died.

He saw something move in the darkness, ignoring his friends constant cries to stay where he is, he went closer.

He saw a figure come into clearer focus; the darkness slowly faded and revealed the destruction it caused.

Butler rushed over to him when everything was visible, "You alright, Sir?" he asked worriedly.

Artemis didn't answer; he was staring at the figure, Cyrenela.

Cyrenela looked around her with a satisfied smirk, as is delighted with what just happened, which she was.

Then she seemed to talk to herself, but that can't be, there was no one around.

Artemis closed his eyes, trying to catch the sound of the slightest breeze or the simple fall of the dried leaves. And he did hear it.

_good, good, now, what's your name?_ The voice was cold, and from it flowed fear, pure fear.

"Memento Mori..." she answered.

_Yes, and who am I?_

"You're my Master," she answered steadily.

_Correct, now I want you to do something...there's this boy called Artemis Fowl II, I want you to destroy him, and if necessary or just plain amusing, you could kill his companions in any way you want._

Artemis' eyes widened with shock and fear. Memento seemed to doubt the order for a second, Artemis found himself hoping that she would somehow break free. But she returned into her previous state, and answered, "I'll do it."

_See to it that you won't fail_

"I never fail," she answered back, Artemis felt the devil's fear, how could that be? The devil has no reason to be afraid of anything...

He soon erased that fear and drawled, _Make sure._..and Artemis felt his presence leave.

Memento stood there and after a moment, she said, "I'm coming, Fowl."

Before Artemis could react, he and his friends were, once again, whisked away.  
  
**Hell**

The devil paced in front of the group, his red flaming eyes darting towards them every now and then, fury written all over his features. How did Fowl escape like that?

He tried to find his current location, but he found nothing, it's as if he vanished from the face of the earth along with his stupid friends. "There's absolutely no sign of them?" he asked once more.

Memento, along with the others mentally sighed, how many times must they answer that question?

"No, I tried sensing their life force, aura, the fairies' magic, everything...there's no sign of them, and I did tell you this countless times before" Memento hissed impatiently. The devil was getting on her nerves.

The others however didn't have the courage to get on the devil's bad side and remained quiet, actually succeeding in looking sorry.

"I know...but no one can escape me, what does this boy have in his possession that could outmaneuver me?" he asked menacingly, "Nothing, that's the answer."

"There's obviously something, if there isn't how did Fowl manage to do a feat like that?" Memento scoffed.

A thought flashed in the devil's mind. _Yes, there must be something...but who gave it to him?_ The One Above can't have, he never messes with lives, leaving them to their free will as he says. Aside from Him, there was the girl, but he had her in his authority, how could she help Fowl?

Another thought flashed, and he smiled...cunningly.

"My dear, Memento." He started. He received a raised eyebrow for this.

"What?" Memento's respect for him had vanished for some strange reason since her encounter with Artemis.

"I have an experiment to try, help me," it was an order.

Her eyes narrowed "What kind of experiment?"

"Do not question me," he snarled, "Are you forgetting what I can do?"

"I can do better," Memento whispered.

The devil's arm shot out and grabbed her by the collar, Memento displayed no reaction.

"Why are you speaking to me like this?"

Memento asked herself the same question, she somehow felt different after those memory flashes before, but she did not say this aloud.

The others looked fearfully at the pair, Knowledge decided to make a move. "Err...Sir? Maybe she did help them before she was transformed."

Memento looked at her questioningly, "Who are you talking about?"

"Never mind," the devil interrupted. "Look at me, Memento."

She did and the devil went in the depths of her mind, searching for her past memories.

_ Nothing, nothing...ah, what do we have here?_

He came by an object, a pendant actually, being given to the boy. That was the reason, no doubt about the recent events.

Memento staggered backward as the devil came out of her mind, she wasn't really delighted.

"What was that for?!" she said irritably, glaring at him.

The devil didn't reply, he was muttering to himself, not really looking pleased.

That thing he saw was made by the girl while she still wasn't under his control, it would, no doubt, complicate his plans, it must be destroyed.

Unfortunately, he can't risk Memento getting near the boy with that, he saw what happened earlier, he almost lost control of her when she came in contact with it, he can't take any chances.

"The boy has this...charm with him, I need it destroyed."

Memento raised her eyebrows, "You don't seem to be directing this order to me..."

"Yes, I think the others will be more capable of handling this particular mission," he sneered.

The others looked at him with a confused expression; the devil knew very well that Memento is more powerful than them, even if their powers were put together, so why is he sending them and not her?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he snarled.

As an answer to his question, they disappeared with a faint crack.

Memento narrowed her eyes; he wasn't telling her something...she's sure. She didn't want to be treated like this. Why would he send them? She knew they were good, but they're riff raff compared to her.

"You're not going to tell me the reason why you sent them, are you?"

He smiled, his teeth like fangs, "No, I'm not."

She smiled inwardly, _really?_ Then she'll find out herself.

"I'm going for a walk," she informed him calmly...innocently.

"Where?" he asked suspiciously.

"Anywhere," she said, while walking away.

"Just don't follow the others," he warned.

She grunted, "Sure," _I won't follow them...I'll make my own way_.  
  
**The Ops Booth**

Our heroes landed in a messy heap once more, but in a different venue.

When they looked around, they were shocked, though Foaly was on the verge of crying.

"What happened to my beautiful computers? My inventions? My works? My technology?" he wailed miserably.

Holly placed a comforting hand on his side, not able to reach his shoulder.

"Don't worry, after our mission, I'm sure the booth will be back to its original glory," Holly said gently.

Root looked at her, "You make it sound so easy, Short. As if you're sure we'll even win."

Holly merely shrugged.

Artemis walked over to them, "We need to go, I'm sure they're still looking for us, we need to hide and make a plan."

"Where do we go, Artemis?" Juliet asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know it does," he answered, pointing at the glowing pendant.

"It's a thing, Mud boy. I never knew you'd sink lower to place our lives in the hands, no, wait...it doesn't have any hands, of this thing, "Root said defensively.

Artemis suddenly felt a tinge of hurt, "This was given by Madam Perfecto to help us in her absence, I have no doubt she didn't give it to be looked down upon. You know what she's capable of and..." he trailed of.

"And?," Root prompted.

"And you should have thought better of her," he finally said, quietly.

Everyone present in the room gaped at him, had Artemis just defended someone?

"Fowl..." Holly mumbled. "Did I just hear, what I thought I heard?"

Artemis rolled his eyes, not really aware of what caused the other's shock.

He was about to snap something at them when a crash resounded down the hall, alerting everyone's attention.

-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Author's Note:

Is my grammar bad? O got a review saying it was horrible, and I was wondering if it is true....answer honestly, please! I promise I won't be angry!  
  
Reviews:

**no one**

Sorry, but is it really that horrible? Sorry about the Butler's gun too...  
  
**Identity99**

I love those series too! I even cried at some of the parts, did you? It's just so depressing, but good! And I know what BTW means, its By the Way! TNX a lot for your reviews!  
  
**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	7. A Battle for a Lost Identity

Author's Note:

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Arty and his friends...darn...

==================================

Memento was immersed in her thoughts, what was the devil hiding from her?

She was currently walking down a dirt path, a path she made with each step, they seem to dry up as she passed.

Then there was that nagging feeling that tells her she isn't suppose to be like this, but if so, what is she suppose to be?

_Remember us_ She shook herself, where did that thought come from?

Looking at the distance, she decided to carry on with what she planned.

She disappeared, leaving an end to the wilting trail she made, and reappeared in on of the halls of the LEP department.

She could here loud movements and screams from the Ops Booth, her allies must've arrived already. She walked calmly towards where all the commotion is occurring.

Artemis was being held by Faith and Hope, Butler and Short seemed to be trying to come up with a way to escape from the tight situation, thought it was obvious there wasn't a way out. The centaur tried rearing but was soon gagged by Life, who was riding at its back with a smirk; the red-faced man was holding a gun aiming at Magic, the blonde girl was lying on the floor, unconscious.

They were oblivious by her presence, she actually preferred it to remain like this for a while, but changed her mind when she saw Root preparing to fire at one of her unaware comrades. Barely a second later she was standing in front of the commander wearing a frown; Root was shocked by her appearance.

Taking advantage of this, Memento touched the gun with a slender finger. The gun became mere ash, not a weapon to be favored by anyone.

The room went silent as they saw her.

"Memento, Master said that we should take care of this, why are you here? You know he doesn't want to be disobeyed," Service snarled.

Memento looked down at her coldly, and Service felt frozen with fear, fear she never experienced with the devil's anger.

She looked at Artemis who seemed to have paused from struggling and was now staring at her with surprise.

Walking towards him until they were a mere feet apart, she said, "Fowl, where's this charm?" Artemis looked at her blankly, and then as if getting it, he looked at Elegance who had her hands around the crystal, on the verge of destroying it.

None moved as Memento walked towards her, she held out her hand and Elegance gave the chain to her, holding it up, Memento examined it, somehow, it seemed familiar.

"Let Fowl go," she said evenly.

The others glanced at each other, and released, Artemis...stiffly.

"Came here, Artemis," Butler said immediately.

Artemis gratefully came within his bodyguards protection, what followed then was what seemed like a staring contest between the two groups.

Finally, Memento decided to say the first word, "I need you to answer some of my questions."

Silence.

She pressed on. "Why did you say my name isn't Memento Mori?"

"Because it wasn't your real name, your real name is Cyrenela Arlene Perfecto," Artemis answered.

Memento raised her eyebrows, but decided to take his word, for now.

She held up the pendant and asked, "What's this?"

"You gave it to me before you transformed."

She didn't seem convinced. "Why did-

They were interrupted by the devil's arrival. Eyes flaming, teeth gritted, fists clenched, it was obvious that the devil was in a bad mood.

He walked steadily towards Memento; she just looked at him calmly.

His eyes blazed with anger, Memento displayed an amused expression. "Why did you disobey my orders?" he whispered, his voice sounding deadly.

"I did nothing to disobey your orders, you told me to not follow them. I didn't, I just made my own way," she said matter-a-factly.

The devil's anger eventually reached its highest point, in other words...he lost his temper. He slapped Memento at the face.

There was a stunned silence.

A red mark was evident on Memento's cheek, she touched it lightly, it stinged considerably, her black eyes met with the devil's flaming red ones.

"What was that for?" she asked, her voice steady, but Artemis felt poison dripping from her words.

"Don't play dumb," he hissed. "What compelled you to disobey a direct order?"

"You were hiding something from me," she said softly.

"It doesn't concern you," he lied.

"I know you're thoughts, devil, you can't hide anything from me," she scoffed confidently.

"What are you talking about? I am the devil; it is you who can't hide anything from me."

A sly smile grew in Memento' lips. "I don't think so."

The devil glared at her, "You...you dare challenge me?"

"Are you deaf?"

The devil glowered at her, no one insulted him and got away with it, they would usually end up in hell anyways, and that was where he got his revenge.

He looked at his servants, "Well? What are you waiting for?! Come here! We have a battle to fight."

They looked at each other with doubt, they wanted to side with the devil, he was the devil after all. But, for some strange reason they were being tempted to side with Memento, as if...friends.

"COME HERE!!!"

Alerted by this they slowly went to stand by the demon. He let out a triumphant laugh, "See? Your chances of winning are so slim, I can't see it!"

Memento looked at him with her confidence as high as ever, the devil continued. "You're going to fight us alone? Maybe you have lost your puny mind," he insulted, still laughing.

Artemis took a step forward, forcing himself to look at the enemy's red eyes, he said, "No, she has me."

The devil raised an eyebrow, and snorted. "You can't do anything, boy. You don't have your perfect ally now, do you?" he taunted.

Artemis looked at Memento, doubting himself for a second...just a second.

Memento felt a pair of eyes at her; she turned to see the Fowl boy staring at her with a thoughtful expression. "Do I want you to side with me?"

Artemis was taken a back by her refusal, he had never offered help willingly until now, and here she was, throwing it out the open window.

"No," he admitted.

"Yes, now, I can handle myself, and actually...I have no idea why you want to side with an enemy."

Saving him from another round of discomfort was Butler who gripped his employer's shoulder firmly, saying, "I'm not going to allow him anyway."

Artemis was about to speak out an argument but Butler shushed him.

Memento turned back to meet the devil and his allies, smiling, she disappeared.

"So it begins," the devil muttered.

Memento reappeared by Hope's side, who gave a yelp of surprise and was soon on the ground, unconscious.

Sensing the battle's beginning, Butler pushed his charge behind a pile of burnt metal before joining the battle itself. Foaly, who isn't really a fighting type ducked under a desk immediately. Holly and Root took out their Neutrino 2000s and joined the fight. Juliet was still unconscious; Artemis did put quite an effort in dragging her body to a safe spot in the room.

It was a battle between magic and force, good and evil, right and wrong,

Whenever Butler got close enough to do heavy damage, he would find himself thrown backward by a blast of energy.

The battle was hardly fair, twenty five verses a human and two fairies...Memento seemed to be working for herself.

Holly was doing quite fine and managed to get her target four times, though it never rendered them unconscious, when shot they merely got up again, wearing a smug look.

She began to notice this and knew that if they kept on going at this state victory will never be theirs.

As if answering her silent question, Memento appeared by her side and whispered, "Your weapons are useless to them, they feed on energy, with each blast, you only make them stronger."

Holly gaped at her; just recently, she refused help, now she was _giving_ help. "You need to hurt them...physically."

Faith attacked Memento from behind, she felt a slight shock of pain but quickly recovered, giving Faith a very hard kick on the abdomen, causing her to crumple on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain.

Getting the idea, Holly put away her Neutrino and decided to punch instead.

Butler was currently having trouble, having half of the enemies on you would have been the reason of this. He felt frequent shots of pain on his body, his eyes watered but it stopped there, he was a strong man. Crying isn't like him.

With a burst of unbelievable strength, he managed to throw them off him, sending the girls flying off in different directions, coming into contact with very hard objects, unconsciousness was immediate.

Only thirteen more was left, but that still included the devil.

Memento and the devil were bent on destroying one another. "Aren't you afraid of your friend's fate, my dear?" he taunted as he released a broad wave of heat that melted metal as it proceeded.

Memento merely wiped a drip of sweat from her face. "And who are these friends?" she replied carelessly as she dodged yet another blast of energy, this time pure molten lava, that melted the floor which she stood upon earlier.

"Fowl and his companions of course."

Memento's guard suddenly dropped, low. "I thought you said I was suppose to destroy him?"

Sensing his breakthrough, the devil allowed himself a triumphant grin. "I did."

"And?"

Instead of giving an answer he glided smoothly towards Artemis, holding the boy by the arm.

Almost all of the devil's accomplices were down, only Faith and Hope were left.

Butler stared at Artemis, the devil holding him, he produced his Sig Sauer aimed at the head of the enemy and fired.

The bullet whizzed at lightning speed, but for some reason it came through the devil, hitting the wall instead.

The devil chuckled, "Your worthless attempts are meaningless, I am indestructible. Now, how would you want to die, Fowl?"

Butler tensed, "Don't touch him."

He laughed, shaking his head, he said, "How many times must I tell you? Nothing can stop me," _unless the girl comes to her senses that is, but that would unlikely happen_ he added in his thoughts.

Hope and Faith rushed to their master's side, bearing quite a number of bruises and scratches here and there.

Holly and Root came closer, guns at the ready.

The enemy ignored them; he looked at Artemis, "I think that since you're so speechless, I'll choose for you."

Artemis's eyes widened fearfully, something that rarely happened.

Butler gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, the two fairies still held their weapons but were unmoving, Memento looked around her calmly.

He produced a very sharp knife out of thin air, placing it inches from the boy's throat.

Artemis gulped nervously, his eyes darting around, clearly pleading for help.

Holly cautiously took a step forward.

The devil tutted, "Don't step closer, Miss Short." He rested the edge of the knife in Artemis's bare neck, Artemis could feel the coldness of the sharp blade on his skin.

Foaly's head emerged from under the desk, staring at the group.

Holly slowly inched towards Memento, leaning slightly she whispered, "Please, help us save him..."

The devil didn't seem to notice so Memento answered her, with thoughts.  
  
_He is nothing to me_

Holly stared at her with wide eyes; she answered her with thoughts too. _WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOTHING?! YOU ACTUALLY BEGGED FOR HIS HELP BEFORE!!!_ Holly thought this with so much strength that Memento flinched slightly.

_And why, pray tell, do I not recall this?_

_That devil did something that turned you against us_

Memento thought about it, it could be true..._Are you telling the truth?_

_Yes_ Holly answered honestly.

The devil was hiding something from her, the crystal gave her fragments of memories...that she can't recall, though they did seem familiar. And lastly there was that tinge of doubt she felt when the devil ordered her to destroy the boy before...it did make sense. _Alright, I will..._

Holly sighed with relief.

Memento turned her gaze to the enemy, "Let the boy go."

"No," he said curtly.

"Fine," she proclaimed. With a slight wave of her hand, Artemis disappeared from his grasp and reappeared by Butler's side.

The devil glared at her, "Humph, you will pay...now."

He ran at an amazing burst of speed, striking the knife sharply at her. Memento was surprised at first, but then she felt the pain. There must've been something else with that knife, for she fell unconscious at once.

Butler rushed over to try and retrieve her, but the devil was faster.

"Fowl," he said. "Let me make you a little deal, you care for the girl, right?"

Though Artemis, as we all know, wouldn't really reply to that question at a normal circumstance, but since this wasn't really normal, he nodded.

The devil smirked, "Let's say that if you want her to live at all, or see her again alive, I suggest you let me go, or this knife just might dive deeper."

None of them moved. Artemis noticed Memento's eyelids flutter, he remained silent.

"Good, now as you well know of my identity, I could escape anytime! But I want a different one now, rather than merely disappearing."

He saw black eyes open up slowly.

"Fowl and the girl are threats to my plans, and such a threat is suppose to be eliminated," the devil continued.

Memento's eyes looked around her, now wide awake, and angry. The devil, however, was oblivious.

"I don't need to plea for you to allow an escape, therefore I think I should kill her now, there isn't a difference."

Hearing those words snapped Memento into action, with a well aimed kick; the devil was on the floor, groaning with pain. She didn't waste any time, she gathered all the energy she could and blasted him into dust, the beam went through him, the floor, and the earth, anything that was unfortunate enough to get hit by it is as good as gone.

For some reason, Faith and the others vanished also.

After the commotion, Memento breathed deeply, and fixed her eyes at Artemis, "Short tells me you're a friend of mine."

She went closer to him; Butler tensed but allowed her to proceed.

"Yes," Artemis confirmed steadily, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"How am I to know this is true? I have no friends, they only make you weak."

He couldn't blame her, that was how he felt before, "You could find proof."

She snorted, "From where?"

Artemis wouldn't really go all spiritual in any condition, but there was only one answer to that question,

"From inside yourself."

She laughed, "This is just a waste of time, I think I'll just destroy you as I planned."

Artemis didn't budge, "Touch the crystal."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll know when you touch it."

The pendant was on the floor, she dropped it when the battle begun. Holding it by the chain, she lifted it up from the ground, "What will happen when I touch it?"

Artemis shrugged, but he did have an idea, he just didn't voice it aloud.

Memento didn't really know why she was doing this, trusting a complete stranger, a stranger she was suppose to kill earlier. But there was a small part of her that said he wasn't a stranger...with thoughts still in her mind, she briefly placed it over her head, and wore it around her neck. The jewel rested on her chest.

For a moment, nothing happened, but there was a sudden burst of rainbow colors, illuminating the room brightly.

Artemis squinted the light was so bright it hurt his eyes, he could see various dark figures, probably his friends. He hoped his theory was correct... The light disappeared suddenly; he looked around, trying to focus his vision.

Memento was on the floor, unmoving.

Holly clambered over checking her pulse, "She's alive, what should we do?"

"Let's get her to the Manor," Artemis suggested.

"How?" Foaly asked shakily.

Artemis took off the chain gently from Memento. "With this."

_Take us to Fowl Manor, please_, he thought.

They braced themselves; they learned earlier that traveling like this usually ends up for them being piled on top of one another.

As silent as the wind, they were gone.

=============================================

Author's Note:

I want to know if you think Memento will turn back to her old angelic self when she wakes up or not...suggestions please!  
  
**Dorinda**

Yeah, this is my first fic. TNX for your review!  
  
**Identity99**

Your welcome! And I started the series weird too, I started with the 3rd then 4th, 5th, 1st, 2nd, 6th, and 7th, and so on...do you think they will meet the Quagmire triplets again? The reason I update fast is cuz I have a lot of spare time! And TNX a lot for your chapterly reviews, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside...so...TNX again! Keep in touch!  
  
**cocoaducks**

Thank you!

** READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	8. Not Completely Returned

Author's Note:

Hey! It took an unusually long time for me to update this chapter, but I just couldn't decide what to do with Cy (you guys keep calling her that...I think I'll make it her nickname!) all of you said that she should be back to her being good, well, I thought about that...but I thought of something else...don't worry, she's not bad anymore...she's good, but...not all of her returned...

Find out what I mean and read the chappy!

====================================

**Fowl Manor**

For the third time in one day, they ended up in a heap of tangled limbs.

Artemis stood up and brushed his suit, he looked around, they landed in his room.

Everyone was standing up, with the exception of Juliet and Memento.

Butler carefully picked up his sister, "Could I have the permission to tend to my sister, Artemis?"

He nodded, Butler exited the room.

Memento was still on the floor; Artemis faced the fairies, "Could you place her on my bed?"

Holly smirked, "Why don't you, Mud boy? Or are your arms to weak for such a physical activity?"

Artemis glared, and then sighed. "I take you're not going to lend me your assistance?"

Their smirks answered that question.

He walked towards her, hesitated for a moment, and carried he gently, she was abnormally light.

He felt like holding something extremely fragile, as if a mere breeze would break it into a thousand pieces. He walked to the bed and laid her gently, covering her up with the quilt blanket.

Root, Foaly and Holly watched the boy with mouths open, who knew the boy could act so...caring?

Artemis noticed this and arched an eyebrow, "Honestly, Captain, Commander and Foaly...I thought you would've thought differently about me."

Holly snapped out of it, "Right, that would be the greatest mistake we will ever make."

"You're wounding my heart, Captain."

Foaly chuckled, "As if you have a heart."

Artemis glared at this then smiled, "Let's have a chat."

"Yeah, Fowl. I have a few questions to ask you anyways," Foaly said.

Artemis sat on a luxurious soft sofa, facing the fairies. He decided to make the first move. "I thank you for your invaluable assistance in the rescue of Madam Perfecto...or Mori," he added uncertainly.

The commander rolled his eyes, "As if you cared about Fectnoperi's life."

Artemis was shocked by this, but did not show it. "Are you sure, Commander?" he said in a steady voice.

"As sure that I am a fairy and you're a Mud boy," he responded. "Well, I guess it would disappoint you if I said I do care for her," he said, shrugging.

Holly snorted. "So what if you just said it without meaning a word you say?"

Artemis closed his eyes, trying to find his inner calm; it took a great deal of it to stop himself from shouting insults in every direction. "I could give you proof."

Foaly raised an eyebrow, "What proof can you give, Mud boy?"

"She is the adopted daughter of my ancestor, Auster' se Fole'e." he said.

Artemis received quite a look of bewilderment from his friends.

Finally, Holly got over it and asked, "How are you really related?"

"She said she was a daughter of a relative of Auster', when her parents died she was put into his care."

Root gave a sigh of relief, "That's good, at least she didn't give Fowl any magic to inherit or anything."

Artemis took a deep breath, deciding if he would tell them that she did give something, he reached to the conclusion of... "Actually she did give something..."

Root's eyes widened, while Holly's narrowed, Foaly was merely listening.

He pressed on, "Because she grew up in the care of my ancestors, every close relative was affected, it's nothing really, we just gain profit more than normal people."

"That's all?" Holly questioned.

He shook his head, "No, the son of Auster' asked for knowledge, and she gave him just that. She said that's the reason why I have such a high IQ."

While the fairies processed the unbelievable information they were given, and before Root could burst a blood vessel, a groan drifted in their ears. They all turned to the bed, Memento was stirring. She didn't open her eyes, she squeezed her eyes tightly and turned on the bed as if having a nightmare.

Artemis took a step forward cautiously, not favoring any unexpected surprises. She moved again, sweat began to trickle down her face, and her breathing became short gasps, that's when they began to get worried.

"Err...Mud boy? Is this normal?" Holly asked uncertainly.

"I don't know..." he answered. "Foaly-

He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence for that's when Memento did display something strange.

Her previous black garments transformed into...casual clothing; a pair of tight jeans, and a t-shirt. Her face also changed, it was slight, but very noticeable; before, her face radiated confidence and strength, for some reason it disappeared, and was replaced by something Artemis can't recognize, her usual vibrant colored hair, slowly blended into the shade of deep brown-violet. After the brief change, she opened her eyes, it too had changed, not the color, for it still retained its black tint, the deep and wise intelligence that once looked at them calmly before were tired, blank and confused...

"How are you feeling, Madam Perfecto?" Artemis asked politely.

She looked at him, more confused than before. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you alright madam?" he rephrased.

"I'm fine," she answered. "But...who are you?"

They stared at her, she looked down.

"What do you mean, girl?" Root growled.

She bit her lip nervously, "Why can't I remember?" she asked herself, though they heard it all.

"You can't remember what?" Holly asked, though she could almost hear her likely answer.

She forced herself to look at the strangers in front of her, "Anything..." she whispered.

Complete shock occupied their faces. No one knew how to react, all they did do was stare.

"Are you friends?" she asked timidly.

Artemis broke of the shock and answered her, "Yes." And then he turned to Foaly. "Why is she like this?"

Foaly shrugged, "I don't know...maybe I should run a test on her."

Artemis looked at Memento, "We need to run some tests."

She looked at them fearfully, "What kind of tests?"

Sensing her fear, Holly said, "We want to help you, the cute little centaur there will just see what's wrong with you."

She relaxed and said, "Okay, but who are you again?"

"I'm Holly Short, call me Holly. The red faced man is Root, the boy there is none of your concern."

She blinked, "Then why is he here?"

Artemis stared at her, she believed that?

"I'm Artemis Fowl the Second, and that diminutative lady is lying, I am of your concern."

Holly glared at the boy, why does every human consider her diminutive? Foaly didn't want to be left out, "I'm Foaly, and I'm the cute little centaur who's going to help you."

She looked at them with slightly confusing eyes, they couldn't determine if she's understanding them or if she has absolutely no clue of what's going on. "Okay, but, uh...what's my name?"

"You don't remember your own name?" Artemis asked coldly.

At this, she stared down once more. The boy seemed to be angry at her from the very beginning, had she done something wrong?

Artemis regretted the tome of his voice after he saw the look on her face, he almost apologized...almost.

"Your name's Cyrenela Arlene Perfecto."

She considered it, for it did seem familiar to her ears.

"Alright, when could you run some tests, pony?" Root said gruffly.

"As soon as possible."

Root grunted, "Alright, we'll take the shuttles."

"No, wait." Artemis said. "Bring the equipment here."

Root looked at him with suspicion. "Why Fowl? So that you can sneak away some parts to be used for your schemes?"  
  
Artemis shook his head, "Really, commander. I am merely proposing that we perform the tests here considering the fact that Foaly's computers and gadgets are destroyed."

Foaly almost cried at the memory, "my...babies," he sniffed.

"Oh yeah...that's not good, Haven could be in complete chaos. Those computers is what keeps the city running."

"Meaning?" Artemis inquired.

"We're vulnerable, I'm going to have to stay there to keep things in line, I'll just let Foaly come back with your equipment."

"What about me, sir?" Holly asked.

"Your coming with me, so...Foaly will be the only one coming back, since he's the only one who knows how to work those...thingies."

"Why thank you, JULIUS, I never knew you prized my abilities," Foaly said arrogantly.

Root fumed, "NEVER EVER CALL ME JULIUS DONKEY! YOU SHALL REFER TO ME AS COMMANDER LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! UNDERSTAND?!"

Foaly wasn't affected by the yelling, but Cyrenela was.

She was startled by the commander's outburst that she shot out of bed and ran to the nearest person from her...Artemis.

Artemis felt a pair of hands take hold of his arm, he turned to see Cyrenela clinging fearfully, looking at Root yelling at the top of his lungs, he felt his mouth turn into a smile.

Meanwhile, Holly noticed this action and felt herself smile. "Getting ideas, are we Mud boy?" she sneered.

Root and Foaly turned their gaze towards them, Artemis glared, while Cyrenela remained in her previous state.

"You're speaking rubbish, Captain."

Holly just grinned and said, "Come on, Mud boy. I saw you perfectly clear, you were looking at her and smiling."

Root and Foaly had smiles on their faces.

Artemis glowered, "_Holly..."_ he said dangerously, however, Holly wasn't affected.

"Yes? _Artemis?"_ she said innocently.

Cyrenela was lost, what are they talking about? That's when she realized who she was holding, the outburst of Root scared her so much she headed immediately for the person near her, not caring who that person is.

She with withdrawed her hands quickly, muttering, "Sorry..."

Holly's grim grew wider, "Well? What are you going to say, Fowl?"

Artemis fiercely tried to keep himself calm, "I have nothing to say, other than that she keep herself away from me..." Cyrenela was hurt, she hurriedly straightened herself up and walked briskly towards the doorway, all eyes followed her, before exiting the room completely, she said, "Fine, I will stay away from you."

After she left, none spoke for about fifteen seconds.

"Nice going, Mud boy," Holly mumbled.

"Your saying that this is my fault?" Artemis demanded.

"Well, let's see...yes!"

Artemis was about to make a snappy answer, but Root interrupted. "I think we should set this little conflict at another time."

The two glared at each other for a moment then nodded.

"Good, now...it would take us about more or less an our to reach Haven and back again, you'll just have to wait for Foaly, me and Short are going to stay to keep the city in order, got it?"

They nodded.

"Alright, come on. There's no time to loose."

The fairies got up and proceeded to exit the door, Holly let herself be left behind. "I suggest you apologize to her, Fowl. You two not getting along won't make things better, besides, you owe her," she didn't wait for a reply, but went away quickly.

Artemis stood there for a moment, thoughts racing across his mind.

One voice edging him, the other preventing...

_Should I apologize? _

_No..._

_ But I do owe her, my life... _

_This has nothing to do with that! Y_

_es it does... _

_NO _

_Y__es, she didn't do anything wrong after all _

_Yes she did... _

_What? _

_Nothing...all right..._

Artemis rubbed his brow, how could the simplest thing be so complicated? With a sigh, he exited the room.  
  
Cyrenela felt herself fuming, how dare that boy treat her like that? She doesn't even know who she is and he just...ugh...

She tossed her hair back, who was she? What happened to her? Why was she like this? Too much questions occupied her head. She tried to calm down, things couldn't get any worse right? At least those short people are okay. Things would be fine...

That's when Butler suddenly sprang into view, if you had Butler as your friend you wouldn't mind him one bit, you might even say a greeting. If you're Butler's enemy you'd probably be running as fast as your legs could carry you.

Now Cyrenela is Butler's friend, bit considering her condition now, she was quite startled by his appearance, who wouldn't? Butler on the other hand he noticed that she looked irritated about something so he decided to ask her how she felt, and to thank her for saving his charge's life.

As he moved towards her, smiling, Cyrenela was frozen with fear.

"How are you, madam?" he asked politely.

Cyrenela had her mouth open, "Uh..." then she fainted.

Butler's quick reflexes kicked in, and he managed to catch her before she landed on the ground.

"Butler?" Artemis's voice said from behind him.

He turned around, holding the girl's figure in his arms.

Butler opened his mouth to explain, but Artemis said, "No need for any explanation, Butler. Not you, anyways, come." He said as he walked slowly back upstairs.

"Oh, and bring Juliet too, would you?"

Butler nodded, but looked at the sleeping girl. "Err..Artemis?"

"Yes?" he answered without turning back.

"Uh, will I have to bring her with me?"

At this Artemis turned around, he looked at them for a moment and sighed. "All right, Butler. Give her here."

Butler laid her gently on Artemis's arms, he noticed that Artemis stiffened. With a nod, he took of to wake Juliet.

Artemis slowly made his way up the stairs, taking it one step at a time, she wasn't that heavy, but he himself wasn't that strong.

Near the middle of the staircase, something really unexpected took place...Cyrenela woke up.

For what seemed five seconds she didn't really realized why she was moving up a staircase, she turned her head and saw Artemis, who seemed to be concentrating to not trip or fall with each step. Now, after that misunderstanding they've been through, she wasn't exactly thrilled to have that boy carrying her.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled.

Artemis was shocked and missed a step...you know what happened? They went tumbling down the floor....good thing they weren't that far up...

Author's Note:

Well? Is it good? I just thought that if she returned back to her old self mostly, things wouldn't be really exciting, so what you read was what I did! Do you like it?  
  
Reviews:

**Identity99**

I read your stories, take my word, they are good! Honestly, I read about 5, I think, sorry I just reviewed one, but when I was about to make a review on the rest the internet connection got cut off, I ran out of time, and we just bought the new internet card today.

It's really irritating when every time the Baudelaires find a friend, they loose them in such short notice, they always get separated from them at the end of the story, bad luck...

Oh, do you think I should make a new enemy (along with the old ones) or a new ally?

TNX for your reviews!

P.S. Noticed the chapter's title? (chapter 7) () just a sign of gratitude  
  
**PeanutButterII** T

NX for your review, and never mind that you didn't review for the previous chapters, at least you reviewed now!

Cy just lost her memories...should I give them back?  
  
**mickdamouse**

She was _made_ at the time of the creation thing, but she was _born_ at the 7th century. All clear?

TNX for your review anyways...oh, and she's not a complete Mary-Sue...  
  
**Obsessed Darkangel**

Good thing it's understandable...TNX for reviewing!  
  
**kandk24** )

Thanks! I've read many stories without endings too...don't worry, I update fast!  
  
**_READ AND REVIEW!_**


	9. Uncontrollable Power

Author's note:

I know it's bee a long time since my last update, but my computer had problems and my files were erased, so I had to start all over again, but anyways here's the next chappy, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: sniff I don't own Arty and his wittle friends....

==========================================

Artemis closed his eyes getting ready for the impact of hitting the ground, he could feel Cyrenela just a few feet away from him, but he did not open his eyes. He was sure broken bones would come after this.

For what seemed like seconds he still didn't feel the impact of the ground, he opened his eyes slowly, wondering the reason for this strange delay. He was surprised with what he saw.

Beside him was Cyrenela of course, her eyes closed, muttering what sounded like a prayer under her breath.

This wasn't what surprised him, actually, it was the fact that they were floating at about ten feet from the ground, so _that_ was the reason of that strange delay.

Cyrenela seemed unaware by this, he could hear her voice trembling.

He slightly moved his limbs to see if this didn't disturb the strange phenomenon, he did not want to fall on the ground. He sighed inwardly, nothing happened.

"Madam? Could you please bring us down?"

Hearing his voice, Cyrenela assumed they're alright, she opened her eyes and yelped with surprise, with this, they plunged into the ground in a heap.

"Ow..." she moaned.

Artemis's head was spinning, he noted that he never wanted to experience that again. He slowly pulled himself up staggering slightly with the room spinning in his eyes.

Cyrenela didn't make a move to get up from the floor, she was too shaken by the whole incident.

"I think I require an explanation for what you just did," Artemis said coldly, although his usual steady voice was shaking.

"What?! I don't even know who I am and you expect me to explain what just happened?!" she cried as she pulled herself from the floor.

Artemis eyed her coldly, she glared at him.

Artemis felt himself grow a little squeamish, he ignored this and continued their little duel.

Cyrenela could feel some sort of energy in herself, she considered it as anger building up inside her for the ridiculous behavior of this pale boy, it was anger...but with something else, that something, proved to be harmful.

Artemis suddenly felt his knees give away, as if something extremely heavy was placed on his shoulders.

Cyrenela didn't break her gaze.

Artemis was on the floor, his body twitching madly, and still she didn't turn away.

He could feel something pushing him down, as if pressure was focusing on him, it was painful, he yelled in pain.

"STOP!"

As if coming out from a trance Cyrenela suddenly snapped her eyes shut, then she fell on the floor.

Artemis felt the heavy weight disappear immeadiately as Cyrenela fell down. His face was dripping with sweat, what had happened?

Butler suddenly came apperared, with Juliet behind him, he immeadiately checked Artemis's condition, while Juliet went over to Cyrenela.

"Artemis, what happened?" he asked as he helped the boy to get up.

Artemis held one hand over his head, "I...don't know, Butler...I'm not sure..."

"Tell me."

"We fell down the stairs," he explained.

Juliet looked at the staircase and said, with doubt, "You can't stop falling you know, why'd you yell stop?"

Artemis shook his head, "She did something...we stopped in mid-air."

Butler nodded, but Juliet, being practical and all, said, "Oookaaay."

Artemis continued, "She had her eyes closed at that time, and I said that she bring us down. She opened her eyes, I think she might've been startled of our state, because we fell."

"Then?"

"I asked her to give me an explanation of what she just previously did. We...had a kind of misunderstanding, and I started to feel weak under her glare, I ignored it. But...I suddenly, I can't explain it..." he paused. "I...fell, and then..I felt pain...so I yelled..."

Butler looked at the girl, unconscious, in Juliet's arms, and muttered, "Foaly should have an explanation for this." He turned to Artemis. "Should I escort you to your room?"

Artemis nodded weakly, "Yes, Butler, we'll delay our little chat later. I need rest."

"Uh, what am I gonna do with her?" Juliet asked, referring to Cyrenela.

"Bring her to the spare room, watch over her, Juliet," he said as he and Butler made their way up the stairs.

Juliet made her way to the other side of the mansion, there were many spare rooms, and since Artemis didn't exactly point a specific one, she decided the Cyrenela could have the room next to hers, she'll have an easier time in watching over her.

She hummed a tune to herself as she passed by numerous doors and hallways, finally she passed by her own room, she stopped infront of the room beside it, and remembered something, this room was where Artemis stayed way back, when he was about five years old. Meaning it hadn't been touched for some time.

She opened the door slowly, careful not to drop Cyrenela. She flicked on the light switch, and scanned the room. It was quite dusty, there were a few cobwebs that clinged to the ceiling, white sheets covered the bed.

She took these off, the bed looked okay, the dust was successfully held off by those sheets. She laid the smaller girl carefully on it.

She tiptoed out of the room, after a few seconds she came back, carrying a chair and a discman, she didn't want getting bored.

She placed the chair a few feet from the bed and sat on it, turning on the discman, she tuned on her favorite songs, tapping her foot at the beat.  
  
**LEP HEADQUARTERS (underground)**

"Retimager, check. Neuro Encoder, check. Pastiflash, check...." and Foaly went on and on of the equipment he's to bring aboveground, almost all of the LEP's advance equipment were included, the commander wasn't pleased.

"Donkey! Why do you need all this? Are you having a trade with Fowl?"

"No."

"No? Then why on earth are you bringing all of these? Wouldn't the basic stuff be enough?" he said gruffly.

"Unfortunately, no. Fectnoperi doesn't seem to be human, JULIUS. It's gonna take a lot more than those to dig up some results from her," Foaly answered with an all-knowing attitude.

"W-what do you mean not human?" Root spluttered.

"I never knew you were this stupid commander," Foaly said innocently.

Root's fac glowed, "Answer me, PONY."

"The girl was already living before the Frond dynasty, Root. Isn't it impossible for her to be this young-wait let me rephrase that...isn't it impossible for her to be still alive?"

Root thought about it, "Oh...yeah." he said, a little embarrassed.

Foaly prevented a snicker, the commander, probably the most intelligent being in the LEP, besides him and Holly, didn't notice such an obvious detail?

"Yeah, yeah, stop holding your glee centaur, I can see right through you."

Foaly hastily made his face straight, but his mouth kept twitching.

Holly entered the room. "You ready yet Foaly?"

"As a matter a fact I am! Just having a little heart to heart talk with our commander here," he replied, smiling.

Holly stared at Root,_ heart to heart?_ Her expression said.

Root's face grew pinker, then turned into a violient shade of red. "I WAS NOT HAVING SUCH A TALK WITH THIS BLASTED CENTAUR!"

Holly glanced at Foaly who was sniggering, and sighed. And she thought it was true...

"Alright Foaly, I'll escort you to the shuttles, then your on your own," Holly said.

Foaly grabbed a silver case, about a foot wide and two feet long, Holly stared at it.

"That's all you're going to bring? I thought you said running a test on the girl will take more complications than usual?"

He patted the case fondly, "Just made it, anything you put in here is reduced to a third of it's original size, and it's weight is as light as a feather."

Holly didn't question him further, the last time she asked a question about his inventions, he ranted on and on for at least an hour.

"All right, commander," she saluted.

"Go, Short, and come back as fast as possible, I just got word that there's someone wreaking havoc downtown, you won't want to miss the fun."

Holly nodded and walked out the door, Foaly trotting behind her.  
  
**FOWL MANOR**

Juliet had been keeping watch for more than an hour, and she was extremely bored, she had listened to the songs at least five times each already, she was becoming restless.

"Why would Artemis make me watch her? She's asleep! What kind of destruction can she do while sleeping?" she wondered outloud, frustrated.

"Uhn..." Cyrenela moaned in her sleep.

Juliet looked at her for a moment and shrugged, must be a nightmare or something.

"T-that's wrong...no...why must he die?" Cyrenela uttered, shifting on the bed. Juliet was listening now.

"B-but he's a friend...my friend...I remember, I think...why must he die?"

Who must die? Juliet thought as she edged closer.

Cyrenela was thrashing now, sweat brimming on her forehead, "No...no, d- don't, he's my friend, I remember, HE CAN"T DIE! NO!"

The whole room began to shake, Juliet jumped backward, staring at Cyrenela with shock.

Everything started to levitate; the vases, the drawers, the mirror, the chair...everything, Juliet was thoroughly spooked by now,and it takes a great deal to scare a Butler.

Still, Cyrenela continued to scream, louder and louder, "NO...NO! NO!!!"

Butler burst through the room, Artemis behind him.

When they saw the room's condition their faces showed confusion and shock.

"NO!" she yelled once more.

Butler broke of the state of wonder and immeadiately went for his little sister, Juliet was just standing there with a stricken face.

Cyrenela screamed one high pitched scream, they felt the floor vibrating.

"Butler! Wake her up!" Artemis yelled over all the commotion.

Butler heeded his employer's order and ran to the bed, avoiding the numerous objects floating around.

He grabbed Cyrenela's shoulder and started shaking her, while yelling at the top of his lungs, "WAKE UP!"

Cyrenela's eyes snapped open, her eyes, desperate, horrified and anguished, brimming with tears. The girl must'ce seen something horrible for her to look like this, Butler felt his heart soften, and it was rare for a Butlr to have pity.

"It's alright now, it was just a dream," he said softly, surprised y the gentleness of his own voice.

Cyrenela looked behind him, the objects have stopped moving, Butler looked behind too, and saw that his sister and charge was okay...for the meantime that is.

The mirror...which was circling the room before had stopped, right above Artemis and his sister (they were side by side), it would fall at any moment now, and Butler won't have time to do anything.

The full-length mirror fell in slow motion to his eyes, he saw his sister and Artemis look above them in shock, their flesh would be shredded, too much blood would certaintly be lost...what's about to happen would certaintly be painful. The mirror was only a distance of seven feet, six...five...four...three...two...one...and...

========================================================

Author's note:

Well? It's an evil cliffy ain't it? I actually have the continuation of this now, but I just decided to make this very evil thing (suspense, ain't it? ) Just wanted for the readers to look forward on me next update, it wouldn't be long, since I have a part of it done, this chapter is my shortest on, you know...less than two thousand words...  
  
Reviews:

**Identity99**

Yup, her friends are still in the custody of the devil, the devil's not dead, even though he disappeared and all (how can you kill the devil?) Glad you liked the title of the chapter! ()  
  
**Mad sam**

I'd faint if I saw Butler and he's an enemy (maybe I'll kill myself to make it easier...) TNX for reviewing!

**_READ AND REVIEW!!!_**


	10. An Order of Seperation

Author's Note:

It's been a loooooooooonnngggg time since I last updated, no? Well something like this could be expected when having exams. I've decided to make my chapters shorter, why? So I can update more often, because unlike before I don't have much spare time anymore... (-.-)

I hope you enjoy the chappy!

Disclaimer: $baby talk$ Me not own Arty and his fwends

=======================================================

Artemis could already sense the pain he would soon feel when that mirror would crash down on their heads, it wasn't going to be good.

Butler could only watch as the mirror fell, in slow motion to his eyes.

Faster than she thought possible, Cyrenela shot out of the bed, arms raised.

The mirror stopped with centimeters to spare above Artemis and Juliet's heads.

The three residents of the manor stared in awe at this strange phenomenon.

"MOVE!" Cyrenela yelled urgently.

Butler's senses kicked in, in a flash he had grabbed Artemis and his sister, immediately running as far away from the mirror as possible.

As soon as they were in safe range Cyrenela let herself relax, not actually the best of the fact that she herself was around five feet from it, not good at all.

A horrible crash resounded in the room, Butler took the two in a bear hug, protecting them from any shards of glass that may come flying towards them.

Second later everything was silent, the loyal bodyguard slowly opened his arms, releasing Artemis and Juliet from his grasp.

The room was in complete chaos, nothing was left undamaged or untouched, even the walls themselves were cracked, and those walls were made of solid rock.

Artemis brushed away some dust particles from his shirt, "Perfect timing, Butler..."

"Thank you, Sir," he answered breathlessly.

"Yes," Artemis looked around, "Wait...where's madam?"

A painful groan indicated where she was, Artemis navigated around the destroyed furniture briskly, going at the direction the sound came from...

Artemis grimaced at what he saw, Cyrenela was a mess, her blood seemed to have splattered everywhere, pieces of jagged glass had cut through her skin leaving deep red scars on her flesh.

She let out a small whimper, with eyes still close, she forced herself to sit. Artemis found himself helping her, she winced with every movement.

Juliet peered at her nervously, "Is she okay, Artemis?"

Butler answered the question for her, "Don't worry sis, she'll be fine. The worst she had are those scratches on her face," he turned to Artemis, "Should I clean her up, sir?"

Artemis was silent for a moment, his bodyguard felt his charge doing some very deep thinking, which he does all the time, particularly when planning his schemes. But there were no schemes to plan for now...

"Never mind, Butler. I'll do it...I need to have a word with madam....alone."

Juliet looked at him questioningly, Butler did the same.

"You may go now," he said with a wave of his hand.

The siblings went away, sparing doubtful glances on their way.

"Really...what was your name again?" Cyrenela spoke up, rubbing her head, it had a nasty bruise in it.

"Artemis," he answered bluntly.

"Ah, okay...really, Artemis, I don't need you to clean me up, I'm fine! All I need to do is get an ice pack for this bruise and a few bandages," she said, getting on her feet.

Artemis frowned, "That's not true."

Cyrenela seemed to be forcing herself to look extremely cheery or something.

"Of course it is! I know how I'm feeling better than you, sir," she replied.

"No, I can see right thru you...something's wrong, don't try to further insist about your condition," he said arrogantly.

"Ah, it's just a nightmare I had...nothing more."

"How can you be so sure?" he said.

"I said I'm fine, I'll just be going outside for a little fresh air and I'll be as good as before," she persisted.

Artemis looked down at her with his icy eyes, "Did you not here me earlier?"

"No," she admitted.

"We need to talk...in private, that's why I sent Juliet and Butler away," he said, slightly uncertain of his words.

"Uh, okay...but if you're going to ask me about my past or anything I have no answers to those kinds of questions."

Artemis shook his head, "No, it's not that...you know that the centaur will run a few tests on you, correct?"

She nodded her head, quite clueless of where this is going.

"After the tests...I want you to...." he went silent for a moment, trying to make his words less hostile, "Leave."

Cyrenela's eyes widened, "Leave? B-but where would I go?"

Artemis saw hurt in her eyes, but he managed to maintain his composure, "Anywhere, just not...here..."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you," he said steadily, barely succeeding in keeping his voice even.

"You hate me don't you?" she said, her voice filled with grief.

Artemis looked down, what will he do?

_I don't hate her...but..._

"What do you think?" he answered coldly.

"I don't know, I forgot everything..."

She looked away, things just seem to be getting worse, this boy is asking her to leave after they run the tests, she even saved him and the girl and he repays her with this? She didn't know if he hates her, but she knows that she is bordering on hating him.

"Sure, I'll go...I don't want to be with ungrateful people anyway," she said, gliding out of the room.

Artemis just stood there for a moment, had he done the right thing?

Once again, two voices in his head were arguing;

_No I you didn't, you made her angry at you, was that the plan?_

_At least she would be safe from me...that's the plan_

_How could she carry on with no memory of the past?_

_Excuse me?_

_She needs you now of all times and you threw her away..._

_I didn't...she's safer not knowing who I am than knowing...she'll be able to live a normal life_

_How do you know she wants that life?_

_That's besides the point..._

_What is the point?_

_She shouldn't be with me...I'll just ruin her life..._

_Think about it..._

Butler came in the room, "Artemis, Foaly just arrived, he's setting up the equipment in the lab."

Artemis pulled himself together, he didn't want anyone to know he had such thoughts...

"Very good, could you escort Madam there?"

Butler nodded, "Of course, sir," with that, he left.

Artemis stared into space for a moment...

_It must be the right thing to do..._

_You never did the right thing_

_Yes I did...but not always...  
======================================  
_Author's Note:  
Ooh what's going to happen? Keep coming back and you'll know!

Reviews:

**Identity99  
**You'll find out who must die in a chapter or two....grins Sadly, I can't kill anything...or anyone

**PeanutButterII  
**Yeah, it's an Artemis/Cy, it's not obvious in the early chapters, but progress will be done later

**Cocoaducks  
**THANK YOU!smiles

**PeanutButterII (once again)**

I know...ain't it evil? EVILEVILEVIL in it's purest form (well, not really)  
I hope you enjoyed your vacation!

**_READ AND REVIEW!!!_**


	11. Thoughts of Doubt

Author's Note:

I just want all of you to know that the previous chappy came from none other than Identity99, I had some problems and she kindly lent me some ideas, which turned out to be quite good.

This chappy doesn't show too much action, but it's kind of a preparation for the next one, which will be full of it.

Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL AND HIS COMPANIONS!!! CAN'T YOU REMEMBER THAT?!?!?!FOWL MANOR (lab)

During the whole time Foaly did the needed adjustments with the various equipment Artemis and Cyrenela avoided each other's eyes.

Foaly noticed this and became rather curious.

"Anyone gonna tell me why those two look like they're going to bite each other's heads off?" he asked the Butler siblings.

"What are you talking about? They look fine to me," Juliet said.

Butler looked over to his charge; Artemis's face was impassive as ever. "I don't see anything wrong..."

Foaly snorted, "Yeah right...anyone could plainly see that Fowl looks a it jumpy today."

"Sorry, but I can't see that," Juliet retorted.

"With all your years with that boy, you never managed to read his mood, did you?" Foaly asked, shaking his head.

"Hey, Artemis isn't a talkative person you know, even his own parents don't know half of him!" Juliet said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure..." Foaly muttered, rummaging through what seemed like a pile of wires and circuits.

"All right!" he proclaimed, "All done!"

Cyrenela and Artemis's head snapped up, both minds thinking, but with different thoughts...

_Finally, I can get away from that...boy, all he gave me since the beginning was grief..._

**_I can't have made a mistake, I don't make careless errors, but...why do I feel unsure of what I did?_**

"Alright, now, Fectnoperi, all you need to do is sit back and relax while we do the rest."

Cyrenela looked around, "Uh, where do I go?"

Foaly pointed at what looked like a small tunnel lined with lights, kind of similar to those in hospitals, the machines that check your body for fractures/injuries/abnormalities.

"Uh, okay..." she said uncertainly.

She climbed slowly into the machine and lied down flat on her back.

"You will be unconscious during the whole time, and there will be small amounts of pain, not to worry!" he added seeing the shocked look of Cyrenela's face, "It's nothing more than compared to a small light pinch, and with the anesthesia we're going to apply, it will be smaller than that."

She relaxed a bit after that, a pinch is nothing, she even had a slight thought that she had experienced much worse pain than that...

Artemis watched Foaly go here and there, flicking switches and pushing buttons, half his brain trying to absorb information, the other half, still doubting his actions.

**_Do I want her to leave?_**

_No..._

_**But why?**_

_I...don't know..._

_**Does she need to leave?**_

_Yes!_

_**Do you think she'll be safer being alone...away from you?**_

_Of course...she'll be safe from my...ambition_

Foaly looked at Artemis thoughtfully, something was obviously troubling the boy, and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Earth to Mud boy, earth to Mud boy!" he said, tapping Artemis's head.

"Yes?"

"Can't help noticing, but you seem a bit...preoccupied lately," Foaly said slowly.

Artemis kept his face emotionless. "It's nothing, Foaly. I am merely worn out because of our recent adventure," he answered.

Foaly decided to rephrase his question, "Something seems to be troubling you..."

Artemis forced himself to not display anything that might confirm this statement.

"You're worrying about nothing, centaur, now, ," Artemis said stiffly.

"Sure..." Foaly muttered gruffly, disappointed that he didn't unearth anything out of him.

He flicked a few switches, "You'll be knocked out, Fectnoperi, tell me when you're ready!"

Cyrenela kept herself calm, the whole test just seemed to make her feel nervous. "Ready!" she finally said.

Foaly pushed a button and the machine whirred to life.

Cyrenela soon found herself drowsy, slowly, she fell asleep.

"Am I to do anything?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," Foaly answered, "Watch that meter over there."

Artemis went over to the computer screen, what was displayed seemed senseless to him.

"See that wiggly line?" Foaly asked. "If it reaches this red line, well...that's bad."

"I see...aren't you going to give me additional information?"

Foaly released a small chuckle before answering, "Nice try Mud boy, but I think you know enough about our technology than what's good for you."

Artemis frowned, the People are still thinking of him as a threat?

"All right then, let's get started," Foaly declared, trotting over to the main computer.

Inside the tunnel, lights flashed, the computer was doing scans of its subject, determining first it's physical structure, in preparation for the more complicated procedures later.

"Everything all right, Fowl?" Foaly asked.

Artemis glanced at the screen, "Yes, everything's fine."

"Good, the first step is a success...now for the second one."

He typed something on the keyboard.

Another scan was being done, this time for the inside, practically the body's content and chemical structure.

Foaly watched the computer screen with focused eyes, after this test was the hard part, the commander didn't want the humans to know that there was risk involved...a very high one actually...they had debated over this for quite a while, Holly wanted to inform them, but Root had disagreed.

The thing is, if they informed the humans, they would probably get all nervous or they might even decide to not let the test continue, tension would heighten the risk involved, making their situation even more difficult. On the other hand, Holly had said that if the humans were aware of this, they'll be able to understand the situation and would've continued with the test anyways, Holly just can't seem to picture the Fowl boy giving up with something like that...well, the boy did display something like that when they rescued his father and at the Spiro incident...

The machine they're currently using has only been tested once, and that test hadn't been actually successful at all. It was made by Frond's command, meant to measure, identify, and discover hidden magical abilities. The first test subject of it was one of Frond's royal advisors, the best actually, he had volunteered to be the first one, since none seemed to want to try for it wasn't tested.

During the test the computers crashed, he was still asleep at that time, at first they thought it was just a small power cut, but then something strange happened...he woke up and then stood. They asked to lie down again, but as if not hearing them he walked away slowly, ignoring the other's constant cries. One of the scientists grabbed his shoulder, it was when the advisor injured him without hesitation that the others realized that something was wrong.

When reports came that there was a disturbance in the vicinity, a LEP retrieval team was sent, on their arrival, every single personnel was physically injured and the test subject was nowhere to be found...

Hopefully, things would be different on the second time...

"Foaly! Something's wrong!" Artemis's voice interrupted his thoughts.

=============================================================================  
Author's Note:  
Well? What do you think?

Reviews:  
  
S.Bagley  
I'm sure! And thank you!

Identity99  
Yup, it's your idea, like I said so in the Author's Note before the chappy. Thanks by the way!

cocoaducks  
As much as I am itching to answer that question, I'm afraid I have to let it slide for the meantime since if I answer it, the surprise and tension would be gone. Sorry!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	12. Neverending Problems

Author's Note:

As I promised, this chapter's got some action in it and whole lot of new mysteries! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I Never owned Artykins and his friends...CANT YOU REMEMBER THAT?

Foaly rushed over towards Artemis, praying that there is nothing to fear, that maybe the boy just made a mistake, though he doubts that theory.

"What'a wrong?"he asked urgently.

Artemis didn't have to answer, one look at the screen could plainly show that there's a problem, a big problem at that.

SYSTEM ERROR, VIRUS DETECTED, was written in bold red letters on the screen.

Foaly took over and started typing like mad, Artemis gladly stepped back, better lead the professionals to deal with this, not that he wasn't one.

The machines suddenly went haywire, circuits buzzed and crackled, some even broke, Foaly began to get a bit panicky.

"What's happening? How can a virus get in my computer?" he said, sweat dripping freely from his face.

The main computer suddenly started issuing commands by itself, starting the engine at that.

Foaly's head snapped up as he heard the sudden whirr of the machine, everything was going wrong.

Leaving his previous position he clambered of to the machine, pressing a red button again and again, producing no obvious effect.

"The emergency shutdown isn't working!" he cried desperately.

"Is there any other way to shut it down?"

Foaly shook his head worriedly, "I don't know...I wasn't the one who designed this machine..."

Artemis shook this away, "Get her out of there!"

Foaly went closer, but a large chunk of burnt metal fell, blocking his way.

"I-I can't! She's trapped in there!"

Artemis managed to remain calm, "Butler!"he called out.

Butler came running into the room in less than ten seconds, panting slightly. He looked around the wreckage in the room, spotting Artemis he rushed towards him.

"Come on, Sir, we need to get out of here."

"Butler, Cyrenela is trapped. Get her!"

Without second thoughts, Butler charged through the already burning equipment.

Dodging flaming debris, he finally reached the tunnel-like bed, "Is she inside?!"he yelled, dodging yet another falling piece of metal.

"She's inside the Power Analyzer!"came Foaly's voice.

"THE WHAT?!"

"Inside the tunnel!" came his charge's voice.

Butler pushed away some blockages, seeing the hole of the tunnel, he reached a hand inside, feeling for the girl.

There! He clasped his fingers around what seemed to be her foot and gave a mighty pull. Cyrenela was still asleep, carrying her carefully, he made his way back, nearly tripping himself at one moment.

When he finally emerged from that fiery trap, he was burnt a bit, though Cyrenela didn't look touched at all, strange since she was the one trapped in the first place.

Artemis checked his bodyguard, nothing to worry about, just s few burns, can surely be healed in a heartbeat.

"Are you fine, old friend?" he said with concern.

"Yes...I'm...fine...is she...?"Butler answered in-between pants.

Artemis and Foaly looked at Cyrenela, she was still sleeping peacefully. Undisturbed and unharmed, she wouldn't even know what happened when she wakes up.

Then Cyrenela's eyes slowly opened.

"We've had a bit of a problem, fortunately, we managed to get you out of that machine before any damage could've been done," Foaly explained breathlessly.

Cyrenela silently stood up, her eyes looking straight ahead. She walked soundlessly towards the flaming part of the room.

Foaly laid a hand on her shoulder, "Now, now, no need to be so shocked, it was merely an error in the proceedings-

He didn't get to finish that certain sentence for Cyrenela suddenly threw him over his back.

"Oof!"he grunted. "What was that for?!"

Cyrenela didn't answer, instead, she continued on walking.

Artemis sensed that something was wrong, he went to her briskly, standing on her path. That's when he saw it, they had always sad that the eyes are the windows of the soul, that if you look in the depths of one's eyes you'll see everything there is to know about him/her. Well, when Artemis faced her he can't see anything, figuratively speaking...it's as if you were looking at a blind person, the black in her eyes were unnoticeable, they were almost white.

"Madam?"

_Come to me...let me help you remember...let me help you forget..._

"What's that?" Foaly said shakily.

All of them remained silent, trying to hear that voice again.

_Yes, come my dear, you're making the right choice..._

"Who's it calling?"

"Fectnoperi?" Artemis tried.

She continued on walking, her eyes looking through him, as if not seeing him at all.

"Cyrenela?" he said desperately, trying to break her from whatever trance she was in.

_You're almost there...ignore them all, forget them all...you don't need them..._

Butler's eyes darted around the room, trying to find the origin of that strange voice.

"ARTEMIS!" Foaly suddenly cried out loud.

Artemis didn't have a chance to react, Cyrenela had buried her hand in his abdomen without so much hesitation.

He crumpled on the floor, his arms wrapped around his middle, gasping for air and in obvious pain.

Butler, seeing his charge being attacked, ran over and embraced Cyrenela in a tight hug (though not in a way to show any affection) preventing her from doing any harm and preventing himself to do anything...drastic.

Cyrenela didn't struggle, in fact, she didn't even react in any way.

"Artemis, you alright?" Butler asked.

Artemis coughed slightly, still on the floor. "Yes, Butler...just a bit...shaken."

He slowly rose back to his feet, not really standing straight considering the pain he's currently experiencing.

Foaly went over and helped him up, his eyes however, were fixed in Cyrenela, who still didn't show any signs of recovery from whatever's taking place.

He snapped his fingers directly in front of her face, still no effect.

"What's wrong with her?" Artemis asked. "And what was that voice?"

"I don't know..."Foaly said quietly.

Cyrenela raised her head upwards, staring straight at the ceiling, and then...she smiled.

Butler suddenly released his embrace off her as if he was electrocuted.

"Butler, what are you doing?"

"She's hot!" he exclaimed.

Foaly's eyes widened, "Oh no...Quick, run for cover!"

Butler sensed the urgency in the centaur's voice and decided to comply, grabbing his charge quickly he ran behind a large block of metal.

Artemis peeped through the side and managed to see what was going on.

A thin wave of mist hung in the air, surrounding Cyrenela. Gradually, it became thicker, until he can only see her silhouette. Then, a blast of force came, completely knocking him off his feet, good thing Butler was there to pull him back up.

Then he heard that voice again.

_Hmm...very nice...you made the right choice...you won't be disappointed, I know you won't..._

They heard crashes, bumps...sounds clearly giving them a picture that destruction is at work.

As suddenly as it came, it stopped in the same manner, Artemis was about to move out but Foaly stopped him.

"Look," he said quietly.

Artemis followed his gaze, and saw that the incident had late effects, which in this case, was acid, all around them the metallic equipment were melting, pretty soon, everything was nothing more than a blob of grey goop.

Artemis looked at the centaur's face and realized that look, a look that meant he was hiding something.

Artemis rubbed his temples, then he looked at Foaly with an icy stare that could've frozen him at the spot. Foaly however, was melting in his glare, how could he have been so stupid as to obey the commander's orders?

The boy looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Explain."

Author's Note:

Well? How'd I do? Did I do good? TELL ME! How? REVIEW!

Who do you think that voice is? Wild guesses are acceptable!

Reviews:

Identity99

sticks tongue out Yes I can! And whatever you say can't make me...uh...never mind. Hehe...I updated!

Cocoaducks

Thanks for reviewing! I'm having a busy time for now so if you like to have a talk or something about your ideas, email me )

And I'll reply to you as soon as I can!

HEY! Read and Review!


End file.
